The Big Top
by DreamSprite
Summary: Sequel to The Circus, A few years have passed and the Mutants are still traveling across the country. Their acts have improved with time and their powers have grown. With the war between humans and mutants growing will they be able to stay hidden?
1. The Big Top

I know it has been a long time, a few years give or take, but life has been crazy. For some reason (I think it was the episode on Bones where Temperance and Booth went undercover in a circus as the knife throwing couple Buck and Wanda) I am compelled to return to writing about my traveling mutant circus. I was working on some original stories but I've encountered a block the size of Lego land that won't go away.

This story is set about three years into the future. Toby is now 9, Rogue and Wanda are 21, Remy and Piotr are 23, Kitty is 18, and John is 21. Everyone else is in their late teens/early twenties (just add three years to their evolution age.)

To clear us some questions from The Circus, Toby is a telekinetic with purple eyes and anything he moves glows purple and Rogue is the costume designer and stage manager during the performance.

You really should read The Circus first or this might not make much sense.

I hope that my writing has improved and the spelling/grammar mistakes will be small and unnoticeable. I do not own X-Men or its characters (except for Toby) because if I did Evolution would have never ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.1 – The Big Top

The sun had only been in the sky for a few hours when the train's wheels screeched to a halt. The engine let out one last puff of smoke before stopping completely; a soft hiss sounding strangely like a sigh of relief was the final sound it made. The engineer checked all the gauges and valves before turning to the dashboard hula girl attached to the front with a smile and rubbing his hand affectionately over the side wall.

"We made it girl, you did good"

He began to twist knobs with his left hand while his right changed from a screwdriver to a thermometer to measure the engine heat. All the while he continued to check and recheck the various needles before he was confidant that his baby was safely powering down.

"What's the status Forge? Is she holding up alright?"

"Yea, it was touch and go for a while but she's going to be fine. Give me a half hour to let the engine cool down completely before we start to unload, I don't want all the movement to cause left over steam to get out to quickly."

"All right, now is a good time to eat breakfast anyway."

While the two were talking the passengers had begun to walk around the new site, stretching their limbs and waking up from the night of traveling. Once everyone was outside the man who had spoken with the engineer spoke to the crowd, his face seemingly set in a permanent glare. Standing next to him was a girl with an identical look on her face, her arms were even held at her sides in the same defensive manor. With a sharp whistle the multiple conversations that had been taking place were stopped and all eyes were on him.

"We'll unload after breakfast, you get half an hour to eat so don't waste it. I don't want anyone wandering off until **after** everything is set up."

While the beginning of the statement was for everyone the latter half was aimed towards a group of young men who had managed to not only wander off but also become hopelessly lost for six hours the last time the circus had set up near a heavily wooded area. With his and the girl's glares fixed on them they wisely kept themselves within a five yard radius of the engine all throughout the morning meal.

A few cars back from the front of the train a small group was sitting in the shade of the prop trailer. Two of the group had their backs against the wheel bar. One had fiery orange hair and the other had black and red eyes that were fixed on an attractive woman with white bangs sitting across from him. A large muscular man with short dark hair sat on the orange haired mutant's other side with a much smaller woman sitting close, her head resting against his arm. Feeling the red and black eyes on her the woman was doing her best to ignore him, keeping her attention focused on the dark haired woman next to her and the small boy that was eating a bowl of cereal between them.

"If the weather holds I might set up a table outside my trailer for the week, my carpet still smells like an old woman's potpourri tray."

The young woman with thick black hair said as she stabbed at her eggs before taking another bite. A young boy with purple eyes stopped mid-scoop of his cereal, the fruit loops falling back into the bowl.

"I said I was sorry Wanda, besides it doesn't smell that bad if you leave the windows open."

He stated before taking another spoon full from the bowl. A week earlier he had tripped over her table while it was full of scented oil bottles that Wanda had spent hours refilling in preparation for the next several weeks of business. Some of the glass bottle's stoppers had come out, spilling the oils onto her thick rug. He spent the rest of the day scrubbing the carpet and while the stain was gone the smells were not.

"It's not his fault Sheila, Toby's legs are just growing faster than he can keep up with."

The man with spiky orange hair said with a wink which caused the boy to grin.

"Tell that to my trailer John, at least the smell doesn't give people a headache anymore."

"We're not far from a town, yall could go get some carpet shampoo if the smell's still botherin ya."

As she said this she tucked a white lock of hair behind her ear before finishing off her last piece of toast. Once that was gone she slid her gloves back on and dusted the crumbs off her lap.

"You got a point dere cher."

The other man who sat against the train wheel said with a charming grin, his black and red eyes watched her pull on the gloves before returning to her face.

"Don't you try and get on mah good side Cajun, Ah'm still mad about that girl you were flirtin' with last week."

Before he could reply they were called to help with the unpacking. Without a second glance his way Rogue stood and walked towards the front of the train to find out where she was needed.

"Comrade, out of all my friends it is you I worry about the most."

The tall man said with a thick Russian accent. He reached down and helped the young woman next to him to her feet who added to his statement,

"You were lucky she didn't kill you and even luckier that Logan didn't come after you."

As the group disbursed he was left behind, his last statement lost to the wind.

"How many times do Ah have to say dis, it was just a magic trick dat Ah was showin' her! How is pulling a coin out of her ear flirtin'?"

He continued to mumble incoherently to himself as he too joined the crowd as the work began. Years of experience had made the group experts at assembling their traveling community within a few short hours. The ten foot chain link fence was the first to be built. Pietro had Wanda keep time as he attempted to break his previous record of five minuets and ten seconds. He managed go finish with three seconds to spare and took a moment to admire his work.

"That should keep the kids out, I suggested adding a life size Logan cut out but he didn't like the idea."

Pietro commented while checking one of the posts. Wanda handed him his watch as they walked towards the train to get her trailer off the tracks and into place so she could begin to unpack.

The rides were grouped together just past the entrance with the game booths spread out between them, creating a circle with the Ferris Wheel at the center. Piotr and Freddy held the large structures in place as Lance and Robert tightened the bolts and attached the power cords. The food stands began to line up across from one another with gaps every few stands to provide room for the performers who didn't work in the tent like John and his fire act or Piotr's portrait stand. At the end of the makeshift road was the tent. By noon the center poles had been set and the canvas was stretched out over the ground. Everyone who wasn't busy had gathered to assist in the tent raising. Scott, Remy, Beast, Logan, X23, Piotr, John and Kurt each had a rope and were waiting for Logan's signal.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW, PULL"

As one they pulled and slowly the heart of the circus came to life. With each call to PULL the cloth rose a few feet until it had reached the top and could be stretched no further. As quickly as they could Bobby, Sam, Toad and Evan hammered the spikes into the ground to secure tent.

Once the big top was in place the mutants gathered under it to eat lunch, taking a much needed break from the morning's work. Logan and the Professor also took the opportunity to make some announcements.

"… and while I don't know who was involved the soda and cotton candy stands are off limits to everyone under the age of sixteen for the next week. If you want to belly ache I'm sure you know who to go to."

Several eyes turned to Rahne and Jubilee who sank lower in their seats. Continuing on Logan held up a clipboard to read off of.

"Once you finish setting up your stands you have the rest of the day off. Curfew is as follows, Twelve and under I want you in your trailers by nine, thirteen to fifteen you have until ten, sixteen to eighteen in by eleven, and everyone else I want you back by midnight."

A chorus of groans drifted through the crowd.

"I don't want to hear it, I'll be checking on each and every one of you so don't even think about staying out late. Those who break curfew will be spending the next two weeks working out with me and X. In case any of you have forgotten that means a five am mile run and after that an hour of hand to hand combat training."

Any thoughts of further objections to the curfews were soon forgotten. The memories of past training sessions keeping everyone quiet. Satisfied that his threat would be taken seriously Logan stepped aside for the Professor who didn't even try to hid the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"Thank you Logan, with that said I would like to remind everyone to be careful with their powers. I know you all have come a long way with controlling your gifts and I am confident that you all will be able to keep yourselves out of trouble. We have three more towns after this before the season ends so let's go out with a bang. I mean that metaphorically of course, all explosions are to be limited to your acts or during your training."

With a good natured smile he dismissed the group. It would be another four hours before the circus was ready for visitors but they wouldn't arrive until the next night. In the meantime the mutants could relax and enjoy their traveling city while it held only the young men and women who had built it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ok, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out by Friday.


	2. Dinner Plans

I still don't own X-men and if you think I do then you have problems.

This chapter is a little heavy on the Romy but don't worry, the others will have their moments later. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Dinner Plans

The trunks in the prop trailer seemed to multiply whenever they moved to another town. It was hours before the last ones were opened and the contents collected by Jean.

"There should be one unicycle, two swinging bars, four hoops and a balancing pole."

As she read off the clipboard Jean counted everything.

"It's all here."

Flipping to the next page Rogue pointed to another trunk and with a wave of her hands Jean had it unlocked and open.

"Ah packed the costumes in there myself so Ah know they're all there and the last trunk has your extra ropes."

Checking off the items on the pages she hung the clip board on the wall.

"If yall find any rips in your costumes bring them to me tomorrow by one."

With a concentrated look on her face Jean repacked and closed the trunks. With a thank you she left with the three trunks floating in front of her. Rechecking the list one last time to satisfy her own OCD tendency Rogue finally left the trailer and dropped off the check list with Storm on her way to her own trailer.

It only took Rogue an hour to unpack her own things. Her once clean trailer now looked like a fabric store after once of Tabitha's cherry bombs. Half finished costumes hung along the wall across from her bed and dresser, only a fitting or two away from being ready for a performance. Ideas for future outfits were pinned to the back wall behind her desk and they ranged from completed color drawings with fabric swatches and measurements to quick sketches done on napkins. Piles of fabric were stacked on top of her dresser, on the floor near the door and there were even a few stacks on her pillow. Comfortable in her organized mess Rogue sat behind her desk with an open notebook propped up against her beloved sewing machine, the sketch was just a rough outline without any color or exact details. Scraps of fabric ranging from velvet to spandex were laid out on her desk.

She had been holding the same piece of maroon cotton with black wavy lines across it for the better part of ten minuets but her thoughts hadn't been of possible costumes for the performing mutants. Instead they were thinking about a pair of glowing red eyes and a smile that could turn her knees into jelly.

Annoyed at herself for acting like a lovesick teenager she put down the scrap cloth and left her desk. When pacing around her trailer didn't clear her head she laid down on her bed. Under her gloveless hands she could feel the quilt pattern and her fingers absentmindedly traced the stitching. It had taken her months to finish and throughout most of it Remy had kept her company. They didn't talk much, the hum of her machine mixed with the sound of his shuffling cards to provide enough noise to allow for a comfortable silence. By the end of it she had a quilt of random colors and shapes that fit together like a puzzle and Remy had perfected a new card trick for his routine.

Folding her arms under her head she stared up at her ceiling. A knock at her door broke her concentration and ended her wishful thinking of a nap.

"Who is it?"

She didn't bother to get up. Part of her knew who it was on the other side of her door but she still hoped it was Wanda or Kitty, she'd even settle for Logan and one of his surprise training sessions.

"It's me chere, open dis door and let me in."

"Go away, the door's locked for a reason."

She could hear the handle turning back and forth as if he was testing it. A few clicks later Remy entered her trailer, closing the now unlocked door behind him.

"You know der ain't a lock dis Cajun can't pick, epically if you be on da other side."

Rogue sat up, pulling her feet under her and leaning her back against the wall. Remy walked over and sat on the other end of her bed, careful not to knock off the pile of fabric. He always liked seeing her in her trailer, she was more relaxed and she showed more skin.

"What's wrong chere, you've never stayed mad at me for so long."

When she didn't look at him he took the opportunity to move closer to her end of the bed. He had come dressed in jeans, a shirt with the sleeves rolled down and gloves so she wouldn't have to worry about her power and add layers to her body. It would be a shame to see those long legs of hers covered up like they usually were.

"Ah can feel you moving Remy."

Her voice was more annoyed then angry and he took it as a good sign.

"Talk to me Rogue, let me know what Ah did wrong. Dat way Ah won't do it again."

His attempt at a joke didn't even make her mouth twitch. As he tried to think of something else she began to speak.

"What am Ah to you?"

He blinked, he hadn't expected that. In the past she would do one of two things, yell at him until her beautiful face turned blue or give him the cold shoulder for a few days before forgiving him. She had never actually talked to him about what was bothering her without him pleading for an explanation.

"What am Ah to you Remy?"

He wasn't sure what to say. From the moment he joined the circus years earlier she had taken up residency in his thoughts. She was different then any girl he had ever known, it wasn't just her strange two toned hair style or her sharp tongue that set her apart. Once she had said "Hello" in her smooth Southern accent he had a feeling that he was going to be in trouble and it only took a week before he was sure of it. They had been dating for a few years but her skin created a barrier that was a emotional as it was physical.

"You're everything to me chere,"

He pulled her towards him, taking her ungloved hand in his gloved one and stroking her knuckles affectionately.

"Then why is it that you hit on every girl in a short skirt that walks by?"

"Ah don't hit on every girl, just da ones with nice legs."

She glared at him then stood up off the bed and began walking towards the door, before she could get far Remy took hold of her arm and pulled into his lap.

"Chere, dat was a joke and you know it."

She tried to wiggle free but his grip was firm and it held her in place.

"Ah'm sorry Rogue. Ah am, but you look me in da eye and tell me dats what upset you, cause Ah know you and my flirtin' with women during my **act** never bothered you before."

At first she refused to look at him, finding the curtains much more interesting. Unable to avoid him anymore she finally let her eyes drift to his.

"She touched you Remy, she got to feel your hand in a way that I might never be able to."

The tears that had been building slipped down her face. Remy gently brushed them away. Pulling her closer against his chest he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Rogue, she may have touched my skin but you have touched my heart. Ah don't care if this is as close as we can get. As long as Ah can be by your side and see dat belle smile light up your face den it's good enough for me."

She couldn't help is as a smile grew on her face and pulled back far enough in his embrace to look at him.

"Besides, if you don't get control den we'll just have ta get creative."

The look on his face was almost predatory and was enough to turn her cheeks pink. Standing up he kept her hands in his.

"Let's get out of here chere, Ah'm gonna take you to a nice dinner and den we're goin' dancing tonight. How bout you put on dat little black dress Ah love so much and Ah'll be back in an hour ta pick you up."

She agreed then let him pull her off the bed and into a hug. Once their embrace ended Rogue pushed Remy out of her trailer with empty threats if he ever picked her lock again. As he walked past the tent on his way to his own trailer Remy smelled tobacco smoke, before he could change direction it was too late. A firm hand took hold of his elbow and pulled him forcefully into the tent. For a minuet nothing was said. All around them mutants were setting up the stands, adjusting the ropes and hanging the rigs for the acrobats. With his cigar finished Logan turned to Remy, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"I hear you and Rogue have been having problems."

"Ah wouldn't call it a problem, just a misunderstanding."

His nervous smile didn't have much of an effect on Logan.

"I don't care what you call it. She's had a rough life and the last thing she needs is someone messing with her. I don't know why but for some reason you make her happy and if it wasn't for that I would have kick your ass a long time ago. This is the nicest warning you're ever going to get from me, you break her heart I break your ribs."

Remy's face was pale and all he could to do was nod his head in agreement. An evil smile came to Logan's face and he seemed satisfied by the response. With a pat on the shoulder that stung for a few minuets Remy was allowed to continue on his way and had a whole 45 minutes to get ready for his date with Rogue.

---Five hours, fifteen minutes earlier---

After lunch Wanda returned to her trailer that she and Toby shared. The younger mutants usually stayed together in large trailers near Logan's and for a few months Toby had lived with the boys his age but then the nightmares started. He would wake up shaking with his sheets and pillows glowing purple and levitating above him. At first it was only once or twice a week but it quickly became an every night event. When the nightmares became too much for him Toby would sneak out of his trailer and go to hers. When he came to her one night with a cut on his foot from walking across the grounds barefoot Wanda had had enough of his late night walks. After talking with the Professor she had John set up a bed and dresser for him in her trailer and even though the extra furniture made for cramp living they made it work.

John didn't mind sharing Wanda with the boy. He liked having the kid around and Toby turned out to be a great help with pranks. Toby idolized John and followed him around as much as possible and he even called Wanda 'Sheila' once, much to John's amusement. For the most part Wanda let the practical jokes slide but when she caught Toby trying to light a couple of balls on fire so he could juggle them she put her foot down and 'grounded' the two boys. In his defense John had said that she was lucky Toby didn't try to swallow a sword and that just got him into more trouble. As an apology he started painting her trailer a dark scarlet-red before they left the last town.

With Wanda's trailer still partially blue he had recruited Toby and after lunch the two went to work. By four they had finished everything except for the trim around the door frame. While Toby sat on the steps and worked on the bottom John was on a ladder to paint the top. As they turned her white doorway black Wanda set out her tarot cards and arranging her crystals. A half hour later John stood in front the trailer with one arm draped over Toby's shoulders and the other around Wanda's waist.

"Not too bad eh? Now the Scarlet Witch has a Scarlet Trailer."

Wanda rolled her eyes as John and Toby cracked up laughing. She couldn't help but wonder if Toby was becoming too much like John, she wasn't sure if she could handle another person in her life making bad jokes and playing with fire.

"You boys did a great job even if you got more paint on you then on the trailer."

Their matching grins were made all the more adorable with the streaks of red and black on their cheeks and foreheads and clothes. John pulled her closer so she was pressed against his chest; speaking in a low husky voice he let his fingers trail up and down her back.

"How about I take you and the kid out on the town tonight? We could go to a movie, get something to eat, take a nice long walk in the woods…"

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. Toby stuck his tongue out while making a gagging sound. Suppressing the giggles that threatened to slip she nudged John away.

"Sounds like a plan, how about you go clean up and come get us when the paint is out of your hair."

Smirking he ruffled Toby's hair before letting the kid go. Before Wanda could head back into her trailer John caught her elbow and spun her back into his arms.

"How 'bout a kiss love?"

Wanda put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to be level with his face. Leaning in close she let her cheek rest against his before whispering in to his ear.

"How 'bout later?"

With a wicked smile her hands began to glow and he was suddenly thrown backwards, landing in a pile of acrobatic training mats. Sitting up in a daze John shook his head clear and looked towards Wand's trailer in time to see her shut her door.

"I'm gonna marry that Sheila someday."

He said to himself as he rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. On his way to his trailer he passed a very pale looking Remy.

Piotr's muscles were strained to their limits. Sweat rolled down his face as his breathing came out in short controlled bursts. With a grunt he finally allowed the metal to slide out of his skin and immediately felt the difference in strength his powers made. Piotr usually began work already in his colossus form but after taking on the title of the Circus's Strong Man he felt the need to test his strength without the aid of his mutation. At least that's what he told himself even though he knew full well that if Kitty wasn't in the center ring working with Scott to fix a jammed rope pulley he wouldn't have bothered to stay in his depowered form.

"Ok Piotr, you can let go now."

With his attention on Kitty he hadn't noticed that the five Jamie's who had been tightening all the bolts for that section of stands had finished and had already regrouped into the original Jamie. Relaxing his arms the stands groaned as they settled onto the support beams.

"That's the last one so I think we're done for the day."

Checking the stability with a few shakes Piotr nodded his head in agreement and returned his skin to normal.

"Enjoy your night comrade."

He half shouted as Jamie ran for the exit before Scott could assign him any more work. He and a few of the others were going to an arcade they had found the last time they were near this town and he was in a hurry to meet up with them. Picking up the tool box Jamie had left behind Piotr made his way over to Kitty and Scott.

"The stands are completed, is there anything else you need done?"

Scott looked over his list after checking off the bleachers.

"Just some stuff up top that Kurt and Jean can manage. Before you leave talk to Logan, I think he wants you on security this week."

Before Piotr to respond Kurt had called Scott over about the hoops he had just finished attaching to the center pole.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Kitty asked without looking away from her work.

"Da, I just need to speak with Logan before we leave"

On the other side of the tent he could see Logan talking to Remy and noted that his friend was sporting a rather nervous looking smile. Turning his attention back to Kitty he saw that she was finished with the lower pulley and was on the top rung of her step ladder trying to reach the next one up. Without warning he picked her up and hoisted her onto his shoulder so she could reach.

"Thanks, you always did have a way of sweeping me off my feet."

She said after a few short giggles. As she worked Logan walked over to them.

"How's it looking half pint?"

"Good, I think the problem was this bent wheel."

She tossed the piece down to him and as Logan inspected the piece of equipment Piotr gently lowered her to her feet.

"We got extras so replacing it won't be a problem."

She took the piece back from Logan and left to show Scott.

"I was told you wished to speak with me."

"Yea, I need you and Freddy on security with me and X this week, there shouldn't be any problems with this town but I've got a feeling there might be trouble."

"Will you need me tonight?"

"No, me and X can handle it. Check in with me tomorrow before opening though."

Kitty had returned with the replacement wheel and it wasn't long before the pulley was working again. With nothing else for them to do they left the tent and Piotr walked Kitty to her trailer.

"I will be back for you at six."

"Sounds good, I'll like see you then."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. With a smile on her face she phased through her door, not even bothering to open it.

Once in his own trailer he pulled out some clean clothes and was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at his door. When he answered it he found John.

"Is something wrong comrade?"

"No mate, I just need some help getting the paint out of my hair."

He bowed his head and there was a streak of black running from his ear to the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter should be sometime next week. Please review! It really does help to get me to write faster.


	3. The Night Off

This chapter is for Irual who was the only reviewer for chapter 2 and so far the only reviewer for the whole story. Thank you!

It would be totally awesome if I could jump into Stan Lee's brain and control X-men! But I can't so I guess I'll have to get over it and keep writing my fictions.

Incase anyone gets confused all three dates happen at the same time so when the couples change just reset your clock!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 3 – The night off

With the aid of some paint thinner and three showers John was not just clean but squeaky clean. Running his hands through his hair one last time he checked his appearance before leaving his trailer. His red long sleeved button down shirt was left open to show his black t-shirt underneath and he wore his cleanest pair of jeans, there were also the only pair that didn't have any burn marks. Running a hand through his messy orange hair he fought the wild locks before giving up and heading for Wanda's. On his way he stopped at Logan's trailer, the door was answered by X-23.

"What's up firefly?"

"Where's the big guy Sheila?"

Crossing her arms a smirk formed on her face.

"Why do you want to know?"

John grinned back at her, she was Logan's clone alright. Before he could reply with his own smartass remark the man in question appeared behind the girl, his and coming to rest on her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Me and Wanda are taking Toby out with us tonight, just thought I'd let you know incase we don't get back by nine."

"Alright, but if you're not back by nine thirty then I'm holding you responsible."

X-23 smirked at the threatening tone in his voice. John smiled nervously at the two of them and nodded his head in agreement. As he left he could hear X asking if she could help with catching the curfew breakers and he felt a shiver go up his back. She really was a mini Logan.

When he finally knocked on Wanda's door it was answered by Toby.

"Eh Mate, is out girl ready?"

"Not yet."

The two sat on the steps as they waited. John noticed with smirk that Toby's hair was spiked in a similar style as his. After a while Toby began to play with the last button on his blue shirt which, unlike John's, was buttoned up except for the top two.

"Why do girls take so long?"

Toby asked as he played with his sunglasses.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years and I still don't understand."

"Maybe you should keep trying."

Wanda said from behind them, her red dress ended at her knees and her black high heeled boots laced up to just below the hem. Her hair was left to hang loose down her back and a black shawl hung at her elbows. John jumped to his feet and offered her a hand as she stepped down. She took it then hooked her arm with his as they walked down the road to town. Their first stop was a small café across from a park. They ate their sandwiches on a bench near the play ground and Toby quickly conned John into pushing him on a swing. Wanda watched the two as she sipped her tea.

Checking her watch she noted that the movie they had picked out would be starting soon and called out for them to finish up. Toby came running over to her with a pleading look on his face.

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

Not able to resist his smile she agreed, after all they could see a movie anytime. John had followed Toby over to the bench and sat down next to Wanda. They watched him run back the jungle gym. The playground was empty except for the three of them so Wanda didn't say anything when Toby took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. Part of her wanted to tell him to be careful and not to get his new shirt dirty but the happy look on his face as he climbed across the monkey bars stopped her.

John stretched his arm across the back of the bench and Wanda leaned into his side.

"It's been along time since we had the chance to do this."

Wanda continued to drink her tea, her eyes never leaving the boy. John moved his arm from the bench to her shoulders. At the touch her gaze shifted to his face. The usual smirk had been replaced with a soft smile. He leaned forward and met her lips with his. Pulling her onto his lap he deepened the kiss, taking her cup of tea from her and setting it next to him on the bench. Her now free hands went to his shirt and gathered fistfuls of the fabric. Parting for air he let his previously roaming hands rest on her waist. Her hands released his shirt and went to his shoulders. Looking past her he checked on Toby who was back on the swings.

"Come on love, how about I give you a push."

Standing up with her in his arms he carried her bridal style to where Toby sat pumping his legs in attempt to go faster. Letting her down gently into the swing next to the boy he moved around behind the two and gave Toby a push first. Before he did the same for Wanda he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. For the next ten minuets the playground was filled with the sound of giggles and laughter. Just as the sun was going down the three sat together on a large bench swing, Wanda was in the middle with Toby resting his head against her arm.

"I think it's time to head home."

She whispered to John who leaned forward and took one look at Toby's yawning face before agreeing. Maneuvering himself to be kneeling in front of Toby he reached out and gathered the boy into his arms. Standing up he adjusted him so Toby's head could rest comfortably on his shoulder. Draping her shawl over her shoulders Wanda walked at his side as they made their way back to the circus; half way there Toby fell asleep, his arms going limp.

Passing trough the entrance they walked by Logan who was drinking a beer.

"You're almost late."

John couldn't help but grin and whisper back,

"Almost mate, almost."

Wanda rolled her eyes and waved a good night to Logan who was marking their names off his clip board.

"Ok X, my watch says nine twenty-five and that was the last one."

X-23 took the clip board from him and set it aside, handing him a different list. He looked over the names for the ten o'clock curfew before handing it back to her.

"You get this group."

Her reaction could be compared to a small child being taken to a toy store and told they can have what ever they want.

Rogue had just finished buckling the strap on her shoe when there was a knock at her door. Slipping on her pair of black silk gloves she picked up her purse before answering the door. Remy stood there in a pair of black pants and a maroon dress shirt. His leather duster had been replaced by a black suit jacket.

"You look good chere."

His eyes roamed her body without shame. The black dress clung to her curves and showed off all her best assets, the v-neck left just enough to the imagination to be more classy then trashy and the skirt had a way of swaying back and forth that drove him crazy when she walked. Brushing a curled lock of white hair behind her ear she took his outstretched hand. He kissed her knuckles once she was out of her trailer.

"So where are you taking me? If it's a seedy bar with a jukebox Ah'm gonna kick your ass."

He acted insulted as he walked her towards his trailer where his prized motorcycle sat. Straddling his ride he motioned for her to sit behind him.

"Ah guess I fixed my hair for nothin'"

"It looked great when Ah picked you up, besides Ah like your hair wild."

Rolling her eyes she slid behind him and kept both legs over the same side, she was a lady after all. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head against his back.

"Hit the road before Ah change my mind Cajun."

The roar of the engine filled the air as they sped off, Remy almost couldn't hear her laughter but he could feel it against his back.

He finally stopped in front of a row of dark buildings. Most of the windows had been boarded up and there were heavy chains on the doors.

"Remy…"

She slid off the back and adjusted her skirt. With a charming smile he offered her his arm and led her down the sidewalk. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses from an inside pocket he put on the dark shades to his eyes.

"Jus' trust me chere, a friend of mine said dis was a good place to take a bella woman like yourself for a night on the town."

They turned down an alley and about midway through he stopped at a door. Three knocks later a panel slid back to show a pair of eyes.

"What do you want?"

The thick accent surprised Rogue, she didn't expect to hear another southerner this far north.

"Ta hear some good jazz"

"What's your name?"

"LeBeau"

The eyes behind the door widened slightly before the panel was shut. The sound of locks being undone could be heard and it wasn't long before the door was opened.

"Ladies first"

Remy said with a smile, letting Rogue walk past him into the building. Returning to her side his hand pressed against the small of her back as they walked down the hall. Music drifted over the air and as they made one last turn Rogue's eyes widened as she found herself in a large room. There was a full jazz band at the far end and couples had already gathered on the dance floor. Tables were set up around the room with candles glowing in glass vases. Remy motioned to a waiter for a table and the two were seated in a secluded corner.

Their dinner came quickly and the southern cooking reminded her of home. The band began to play an old jazz piece and Remy couldn't help but ask her to dance. The dance floor was half full and at first she was nervous but when Remy pulled her close she quit worrying. His arm went around her waist as hers reached for his shoulder. Her free hand was placed in his as they swayed to the beat.

"Didn't know you could dance."

"Der's a whole lot you don't know 'bout me chere, but Ah'd love ta share wit you."

His voice tickled her ear and he pressed her against his body, his sent surrounded her and she could feel her knees weaken. The music ended and a faster song took its place. Remy spun Rouge in circles as they danced, the drum beat quickening their steps. By the end of the song Rogue was out of breath. Sitting back down at their table Remy took a sip of water.

"Ah'm gonna go powder my nose, don't get too lonely by yourself."

"Ah'm always lonely without you."

She leaned down to the top of his head where his hair protected him and in the process gave him a nice view of her cleavage. On her way back to their table she felt someone take hold of her wrist.

"You want to dance?"

She tried to pull her hand free but whoever it was didn't let go. He was an attractive man with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. His smile was cocky and she got the impression women didn't say no to him often.

Before she could say anything he had his hands on her waist and was pulling her towards the dance floor. Now that he was closer she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried to put some space between them but his hold kept her in place. He was attempting to press his face against her neck when he felt a hard tap on his shoulder.

"May Ah cut in?"

Remy had seen the man grab Rogue and proceed to drag her onto the dance floor. He knew that Rogue could take care of herself but he couldn't help it if seeing another man holding her like that made his blood boil.

"Find your own girl."

The man muttered without turning to face Remy. After another and slightly stronger tap against his back the man turned but kept his arm slung around Rogue's waist.

"Ah did and she's right here."

Even though Remy was several inches taller and visibly more muscular the less than sober man didn't seem to notice. He tried to push Remy back but was unable to and only set himself off balance. To keep himself from falling he tightened his grip on Rogue's waist and jerking her with him as he steadied himself. A dark scowl formed on Remy's face, he lowered his shades just enough for the man to see his burning red eyes.

"Let her go before Ah make you, and trust me when Ah say you really don't want me ta make ya."

"You, you're a, your eyes, then you…"

He muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between Remy and Rogue. He immediately released her and stumbled back a few steps. Remy couldn't help but smirk at the man's expression. Rogue rolled her eyes as she walked over to Remy who quickly placed a possessive arm around her shoulders. It took a few moments for his drunken brain to process the information and for his flight or fight response to make a decision, not surprisingly it was fight.

The man swung at Remy but he easily side stepped the fist, gently nudging Rogue to the side to keep her from danger as well. The man quickly regained his footing and swung again; taking hold of the outreached arm Remy twisted it behind the man's back.

"Ah don't like it when a man gets rough wit a woman, especially when she's my woman."

He growled into the man's ear before pushing him away and letting go. The man tried land a hit again but Remy's fist against his face had him on the floor instead. Leaving him groaning on the on the edge of the dance floor Remy draped his arm around Rogue's shoulders and led her back to the table to collect her purse and his jacket. As they made their way to the alley door Rogue pulled away from his arm.

"So Ah'm your woman am Ah?"

With his dear in headlights look she almost couldn't keep a straight face.

"Dat's not what Ah meant cher…"

She pressed her gloved finger against his lips to silence him. She removed her finger and rose up on her toes to kiss him. When she pulled away he was a little weak on his feet but he quickly recovered and followed her. She would never admit it but she kind of liked his possessive/protective side. Once outside they found themselves in the cool night air. Taking off his jacket he placed it over Rogue's shoulders to keep her war. When they reached his bike he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the back before he himself got on. Pulling her arms though the sleeves she wrapped them around his waist.

"Where do you want to go cher, da nights still young."

"As long as Ah'm with you Ah don't care."

He smiled back at her then started his bike. By his watch he had an hour before curfew and they had passed a seedy looking bar that probable had a jukebox on their way to the jazz club.

Kitty searched through a rather large pile of clothes that had been growing in the last half hour as she emptied her draws looking for an outfit. Six o'clock was fast approaching and Piotr would be back for her soon but she had yet to figure out what to wear. They had been dating for little over a year and she knew he didn't really care what she wore but she still wanted to look her best. With her clock reading ten minuets to six she finally gave up and reached into the pile with her eyes closed. When she opened them she found herself holding a white blouse and a dark blue jean skirt. Finally dressed she added some lip gloss and eye shadow and had just finished pinning her bangs back with a few clips when Piotr knocked on her door. Phasing out of her trailer she landed in his arms.

"You know how to surprise me Katya."

Piotr laughed as he spun her around once before lowering her to her feet. Lacing her slender fingers with his own Kitty held his hand and followed him. She expected him to lead her towards the town but instead they were moving in the direction of the woods on the other side of the train tracks. Stopping at his trailer he picked up a basket just outside his doorstep.

"Are we going on a picnic?"

Her smile lit up her face and she hugged his arm tightly. They crossed the tracks and entered the woods. The path was slightly overgrown but easy to follow and it wasn't long before the sounds of animals and nature replaced the hum of machines and shouts. Finally the path opened into a clearing and Piotr stopped. From the basket he pulled an old blanket that they unfolded and laid out on the ground to sit on. As he removed the packed meal she helped by opening the containers. The last Tupperware bowl he passed her was the largest and it was warm in her hands. When she took off the lid the mouthwatering smell of beef stroganoff filled the air. Before she could say anything Piotr cut her off.

"Do not worry Katya, I used Boca meat instead of beef."

His accent was thick as he pronounced the word Boca.

"That's so sweet of you."

She had become a vegetarian after what many of the mutants called the 'slaughter house incident'. While on route to another town the train had passed by a large slaughter house. Normally they would have gone right past and not seen anything but they had to slowdown and even stop for a half hour as one of the cattle trains crossed the tracks. While stopped they literally had front row seats to the cattle pins and watched as the animals were ushered into the warehouse. They couldn't block out the sounds of the cattle being butchered. After that Kitty had sworn off meat and Logan had offered to cook hamburgers over an open fire. Piotr remembered that day as he had to hold her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach into a trash bin. Shuttering at the memory Piotr set the basket aside and handed her a plate.

They ate their dinner and when the sun went down they found themselves on their backs, Kitty's head using Piotr's bicep as a pillow.

"I see an umbrella."

She pointed to the sky, at first they had been naming constellations, she giving the English name and he the Russian. When they ran out of the stars they knew they began naming their own.

"I see a pair of boots."

Kitty giggled and curled into his side. His hand absentmindedly rubbed her back.

"Piotr?"

He turned his head to face her.

"I was wondering if you would come home with me during break and like, meet my parents."

His hand stopped against the small of her back. He looked into her eyes and found himself lost in them.

"Are you sure Katya?"

Kitty sat up and ran her fingers over his arm.

"Like, yea I'm sure."

She leaned down to kiss him and he easily shifted her so she was sitting on top him.

"Your parents would not mind that I am a mutant?"

"Don't worry about that, mom already likes you."

She kissed him first on the neck and then on the chin before meeting his lips. Piotr's fingers found the hem of her blouse and the feeling of his rough hands against her skin sent shivers up her spine. He could taste the strawberries they had for desert on her lips. A growl formed in his throat and he rolled so she was under him, careful not to crush her small body with his.

"I would be honored to meet your family."

He said between kissing her throat and her shoulder.

He was too much of a gentleman to allow their make out session to go further then kissing while out in the open, even if they were surrounded by woods and darkness. As it was the night air was growing cold and he could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms.

"Katya, we should return, it is getting late."

They repacked the basket and Piotr turned on a flashlight to help lead them back. When they crossed the tracks X-23 meet up with them. She had a clip board in her hands and just as she marked off Kitty's name her watch started to beep. A predatory smile came over her face as her eyes ran over the unmarked names.

"They broke curfew."

Kitty and Piotr shared a worried look.

"Who?"

"Bobby and Amara."

She walked away and Kitty felt sorry for the two. Piotr left the basket next to his trailer and continued to walk with her. They came to a stop next to her door.

"Do you want me to help you practice for your act tomorrow?"

"Da."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Get in that trailer half-pint."

Logan growled out as he walked by with X-23 at his side.

Her cheeks burning red she quickly said her goodbyes and phased into her trailer. Moments later she stuck the top half of her body out and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him back for another kiss.

"Good night, I'll like, see you later."

"Sweet dreams Katya."

She gave him one last smile as she disappeared into her trailer. Putting away her pile of clothes took longer then pulling them out of her dresser and it was a while before she was able to slip into her pajamas. Finally able to lay down she relaxed on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts were of Piotr and if he would like Chicago.

The chess pieces moved back and forth with the grace of masters.

"I must say you have hidden you children well from the world."

"I did what I had to do, you've never had a problem with my methods before."

A Black Knight took the last White Rook. A White Bishop moved across the board.

"Check."

The Black King was protected by a Black Rook taking the White Bishop.

"The world is growing more volatile every day Charles, how much longer will you stay in the shadows?"

"We have had this debate before Eric."

A White Pawn reached the far side of the board and was exchanged for a Rook. A Black Knight took it before it could be used. The White Queen was moved three squares.

"Check Mate."

Seeing that he had lost he tipped over his Black King and leaned back in his chair.

"I just worry that when your shield is stripped away you and your children will be unprepared."

"I understand your concerns."

He pressed his fingers together and sighed.

"I am under no allusion of what the world is like. At least here they can learn to control their gifts and be around others who understand them."

After years of friendship both men knew the other wouldn't back down. Unwilling to continue the argument this late in the evening they reset the chess board instead.

"Why don't you stay a few days, attend the show tomorrow night and see how your children are doing."

The first piece was moved and the game began again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those of you who don't know Boca is a brand of meatless products and they really aren't that bad.

Next Chapter will be out either next week or the week after. Please let me know what you think because like all authors I'm a Review Junkie.


	4. Show Time

The character don't belong to me, it's a hard truth that I have to face everyday.

Thanks for the cookies Irual!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 3 Show Time

The glowing lights of the circus could be seen from the town. The closer visitors came the louder the sounds grew. By the time they passed through the entrance the music from the rides and the roar of the crowd blended together into a chaotic song. Children pulled on their parent's hands so to quicken their arrival at the three ringed tent, pausing every few steps to stare with wide eyes at the rides and games. Inside the tent the stands began to fill as popcorn bags were passed out along with sticks of brightly colored cotton candy. The air hummed with anticipation and excitement as everyone waited for the show to begin.

The Band struck up the circus song and a tall man wearing a bright red coat with gold trim over a pair of red riding pants and black knee high boots walked to the center ring. If anyone noticed he was wearing sunglasses they just assumed it was part of his costume. He held a top hat in his hand and waved it around as he gathered everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages..."

His voice filled the tent and brought all focus to the middle ring. If he was nervous it didn't show, years of being the ringmaster left little room for stage fright.

"Prepare yourselves for the Greatest Show in all of North America!"

The crowd erupted in applause as the performers ran into the tent. Jamie and his clown clones were the first to enter. They ran about with practiced trips and stumbles so to bring out laughter in the crowd. Next came the acrobats who followed with occasional flips from Jean and Betsy while Kurt and Toad walked on their hands.

Behind the acrobats walked Remy and Kitty. Remy wore a tuxedo that was complete with a red lined cape and white gloves. Kitty walked along by his side, the sequins on her tight black dress catching the lights as she waved to the crowd. Remy pulled a rose from behind her ear and she gave it to a young girl sitting in the front.

Piotr and Sam came into the tent together. Piotr was shirtless and wore a pair of black pants tucked into dark gray boots. With every step he showed off his muscles. Sam wore a blue suit and had the look of motocross rider. There were yellow lightning bolts going up the sides and on his head he wore large goggles that had been pushed up past his forehead.

The animals were at the end of the parade. A pair of lions kept on a bright green leash by girl dressed for a safari and a tiger whose on leash was held by a similarly dressed boy. A leopard was left untied to strut between the two; she refused to be collared while in her animal form. The last to finish the opening walk around the tent was the elephant; on her back sat Danielle Moonstar.

With the parade finished Scott again took center ring and began announcing the acts. Back behind the tent Rogue was calling out names.

"Ah need all the animals in position five minuets before their act is called."

She handed Kitty a basket full of tricks and pushed her into place with Remy as they waited by the entrance. They were introduced by Scott shortly after and the two made their way to the center ring. Their act began with card tricks, simple but always a crowd pleaser. Remy then magically "vanished" Kitty with a black sheet and a hula-hoop, bringing her back ten feet away. Several doves, a small white rabbit and a trunk full of swards later the two made their exit in an explosion of smoke and glitter. The pair reemerged behind the tent next to Rogue who marked them off her list. Remy, never one to be ignored, snaked his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face against her hair. Rouge did her best to keep working but found him a very pleasant distraction.

"Jean, get ready."

She called out and made some notes on her clipboard.

"Remy, Ah swear if you don't get your hands off me Ah'm gonna have Sam take you with him when he shoots out of his cannon."

"It be worth it if Ah can hold you in my arms chere."

She rolled her eyes and continued to line up the performers, elbowing Remy in the stomach whenever his hands went past her waist.

"Defying death thirty feet in the air are our very own masters and mistresses of the sky…"

The acrobats ran into the center ring, ropes were lowered and Jean and Betsy were lifted up while Kurt and Toad climbed a ladder to the platform. To add to the drama there was no net, not that they needed one but it created the allusion of danger. To the crowd's delight the four were soon flying through the air. Kurt swung upside down with his arms outstretched as Jean released her own trapeze, flipped twice in the air before being caught by Kurt. Betsy made her way across the tight rope, halfway across she stopped and slowly bent over to take the rope in her hands. As slowly as she had walked she raised her legs up off the tight rope and crossed the second half on her hands. Toad jumped from one platform to another, passing through hoops, swigging around bars and landing on the top platform with a bow. The crowd erupted in applause as all four went to the Trapeze and began soaring back and forth, almost colliding in midair but always landing safely at the next bar. They act ended with final trade of Jean and Betsy, synchronizing three spins in the air before being caught by Toad and Kurt. Waving to the audience as they were lowered back to the ground the group took their bows and left. Scott called for more applause before beginning the next act.

"After that thrilling show of bravery in the face of death lets move on to our own loveable clowns and the worlds Strongest Man!"

With his hat he motioned to the entrance as a group of five clowns ran in, tumbling into the ring. Piotr followed them, a 300 pound barbell resting on his shoulder and a large sledge hammer in hand.

Rogue handed Jamie a red nose before he stumbled into the tent to catch up with the others. She called out for any stragglers.

"Ah need all clowns in the tent now!"

Remy was standing near her, helping Sam prepare his cannon. Looking up from the barrel he saw three Jamies running at full speed towards Rogue and managed to pull her out of the way as they passed into the tent, one held a large umbrella while the other two carried a seesaw.

"Dis job is gonna kill you chere."

"Ah don't have time to die."

She checked off the clowns and their props before calling out for the next act. Laughter erupted from the tent as a clown was launched into the air by means of Piotr brining his hammer down on the other end of the seesaw. The clown held on to an umbrella but it did little to slow his decent into a tub of bubbles. The clowns ran around the tent doing various slapstick gags while Piotr took a volunteer from the audience. She was a young girl in a pink dress and he had her sit on chair for him. Telling her to hold onto the armrests he proceeded to lift her and the chair into the air and held her above his head with one hand.

Rogue checked her watch and looked over her list again.

"Where's Evan?"

"Right here."

He came running over with Jubilee.

"You missed the opening parade."

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

Her glare was wasted on them as they hurried to check all their equipment and pull on their costumes.

"You're up next, do you have everything?"

Jubilee pushed a board with balloons stuck to it up to the tent entrance, a large bag was slung over her shoulder. Evan absentmindedly twirled a knife in his hand.

"Yea, we're ready to go."

Jubilee spit out her gum and brushed imaginary dirt off her sleeve. The clowns rushed out, all carried one or two props and one had a clone on his back. Piotr was the last it exit, his weights thrown over one shoulder and the original Jamie sitting on the other. With the ring clear Evan and Jubilee headed in.

"And now for your enjoyment we have the magnificent knife throwing duo. They are back from their triumphant tour of Europe, the amazing Daniels and his fearless assistant Jubilation."

Their act began with Jubilee standing against the board, her arms stretched out between the balloons. One by on the colorful balloons were popped with Evan's knives, a cloud of glitter falling from each one. Stepping away unharmed Jubilee reached into the bag and pulled out two apples. With one in each hand she held her arms straight out from her body. Evan threw two knives at the same time and pinned both apples to the board. The crowd cheered before quieting down as Jubilee reached into the bag of their final trick. Standing against the board she balanced an oversized foam pineapple on her head. After a deep breath and a concentrated look Evan flicked his wrist, after a moment Jubilee walked forward, the pineapple and apples stuck to the board.

They bowed, Evan showed off his knives some more and Jubilee waved as they left the tent, fruit covered board in tow.

"As always we have saved the best for last, Wild creatures from all corners of the globe have been gathered together for your viewing pleasure. Their tamers are not only the youngest in the world but also the most fearless."

Rogue had at this point run out of names to check off and was yelling at everyone involved with the animal act to get into the tent, waving her clip board around to emphasize the need to hurry.

"Ah don't care if Kurt has to teleport them into the center ring, get those lions into that tent!"

"Calm down chere, you gonna scare da trick riddin dogs."

As he said it three horses rode past, the center one had Rahne on its back while the other two had dogs for riders. The last to go by was Danielle and her elephant. As they performed Rogue gathered the others.

"Everyone line up for the final parade, you know the drill."

She pushed Remy in line with Kitty and did a quick head count. She heard Scott announce the end of the show and the animals exited the tent. She pointed to the back of the line while motioning for the front performers to start walking. At the very end of the line went Sam and his cannon which Rogue helped to wheel it into the tent.

"Ah love this part."

Sam was halfway into the barrel and paused long enough to look back at her.

"Why?"

"Ah get to ta set fire to the fuse that sends you flyin, it's very therapeutic after a performance."

She waited until the parade came to a stop then lowered her stick with a small flame on its end. The wick sparked to life and burned its way down to the cannon. Sticking her fingers into her ears she counted down until it finally ignited the powder and with an explosion sent Sam flying through the air to land in a net on the other side of the tent. The crowd cheered and the performers took their final bows before the parade continued and exited the tent. The crowd continued to applaud until the last clown cartwheeled out of the tent.

"Thank you for your time, enjoy your night and have a save trip home."

Scott took off his top hat and bowed to the leaving crowd before he himself made for the exit. Leaving with the crowd was Xavier and his longtime friend Eric Lehnsherr.

"What do you think?"

"Very clever Charles, I can't say I entirely agree with the use of their powers for the entertainment of humans but I can see the necessity of it."

They returned to Xavier's Trailer and shared a pot of hot tea while they continued to catch up from years of separation.

"Will you see them before you go Eric?"

Putting the cup down he looked out the window and at the crowd.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I see."

They continued to drink their tea and passed the time in comfortable silence.

"I don't suppose a quick hello would hurt."

Never knowing the circumstances of their next meeting the old friends parted with wishes of good health. Xavier had shown him the way to his daughter's trailer and he figured where one twin was the other couldn't be far. Looking at the trailer before him he couldn't help but smile, Wanda always did love of the color red. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a young boy.

"Have you come for your fortune to be told?"

Before he could answer Wanda opened the door wider. She rested her hand on his shoulder and set Eric with a gold gaze.

"Hello father."

She took a step back and allowed room for him to enter.

"Toby, could you do me a favor and go find Pietro? I think he's by the power generators."

He nodded his head and left, but not before watching the man take a seat at the table. With Toby gone she turned her sign to occupied and shut her door. Sitting down across from him the silence was awkward.

"The child?"

Eric knew he couldn't possibly be his grandson but that didn't stop him from wondering.

"He was abandoned by his aunt after she found out he was a mutant. I have been taking care of him."

Before she could continue the door was thrown open by Pietro. He had Toby on his back who was grinning from ear to ear. A trip on Pietro's back was way more fun then any of the other carnival rides. He knelt down so Toby could easily slide off his back, his eyes never leaving his father.

"Toby, it's past your bedtime."

Standing from the table Wanda led him behind the dividing curtain.

"I want to hear you brushing your teeth in ten minuets."

He left with a pout, wanting to know who the stranger was. With Toby out of sight and her brother by her side the anger that Wanda had been hiding surfaced.

"You finally remembered where you left us?"

"Wanda please."

"No Pietro, we haven't heard from him in five years and now he just shows up and expects us to welcome him with open arms."

"I realize you are angry and you have every right to be, but it was for the best."

"Abandoning your kids because you didn't want to deal with them is never for the best."

A few of her books fell from the bookshelf and her windows rattled. Pietro put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry."

The glow around her hands faded and her trailer stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry that I left you two when you needed me the most but I couldn't help you with your powers like Xavier could."

The silence between the three was uncomfortable but some of the hostility disappeared. Before anymore could be said their attention was diverted to the parted curtain where Toby stood in Transformers PJs. Wanda immediately calmed down and her scowl was replaced with a gentle smile. She motioned for him to come closer.

"Toby, this is mine and Pietro's father."

Toby's purple eyes looked him over.

"He has hair like Pietro, but eyes like you."

He yawned and rubbed his eye. Wanda knelt down and gathered him into her arms, balancing him on her hip as she stood.

"Are you sticking around for a little while or are you going to disappear again."

Wanda asked over her shoulder as she headed for the back of the trailer.

"I can stay a few days, if you want me to that is."

Pietro looked from Wanda to their father.

"We do, want you to stay that is."

"Ok then, how about breakfast?"

He asked hesitantly. The twins nodded in agreement, neither wanted to get hurt again but both were unwilling to miss the chance at spending time with their dad. It could be another five years before they saw him again.

"I've got to get him to bed, come by around eight tomorrow."

Wanda was already gone behind the curtain, trusting Pietro to show their father out. Standing outsie the trailer Pietro wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'll see you later, I guess." An awkward handshake passed between them before he was gone in a gust of wind. Eric returned to Xavier's trailer.

"I guess I'm staying longer then I expected."

"I was hoping you would. I've had Storm prepare a space for you."

Leading him inside Charles had a fresh pot of tea and the chest board set up. Sitting down he couldn't help but think Xavier had planned it.

_Washington D.C._

_The office was dark except for a single glowing lamp on the desk. Two men sat across from each other, stacks of papers had been pushed aside for a bottle of scotch and two glasses._

"_It's done?"_

_The older of the two men leaned back in his chair and took a drink as he waited for a responce. _

"_It was signed this afternoon sir."_

"_Good, now we can finally go through with our plans."_

_The younger man leaned forward and rested his forearms on the desk._

"_How can we be sure this will work? What if they refuse?"_

"_It doesn't matter. The Mutant Registration Act has finally passed, this time tomorrow we will be one step closer in dealing with the mutant threat." _

_He pulled a file from his desk and handed it to the other man. Opening the folder he found a flyer for a traveling circus on top._

"_They will be the fist group we go after."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plot thickens, dun dun dun!

As always please review!


	5. Registration

I still don't own any of the characters except for Toby but I do have an elaborate plan involving a pack of gum, a shoe lace, some minor explosives and Jedi mind tricks that will end in my ownership of the X-Men.

Thanks for the cookies Irual, you have any thin mints?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 5 - Registration

Mornings in the circus were quiet. It was a side effect of their late night schedules. Everyone would be awake and working by ten but at the moment it was eight o'clock and the grounds were quiet except for Logan, X-23 and the poor souls who broke curfew.

"I want twenty pushups and then you're dismissed, we'll meet back here tomorrow and do it all over again."

He growled out as he himself sparred with X-23, ducking away from a kick aimed at his head and dropping to the ground to sweep her off her feet. Standing over her he cracked his neck then held out his hand, she took it and allowed him to help her up.

"You keep leaving yourself open with your high kicks, we're going to work on that tomorrow."

Bobby and Amara finished with their pushups and collapsed together on the ground sweaty and sore.

"When I can feel my arms again I'm going to kill you."

Amara said between gasps of breath. Bobby tried to shrug his shoulders but quickly found it too painful.

"I said I was sorry, besides you were the one who wanted to stop at Dairy Queen on the way back."

Getting to her feet she kicked the arm he had been using to supporting himself up, causing him to fall backwards.

"Smooth Popsicle, real smooth."

Logan commented as he held out his hand to help Bobby up.

"Hit the showers, Storm's gonna run inspections today so tell everyone to have their stands cleaned by four."

With a hard smack on Bobby's back Logan let the boy go and left with X-23.

"I thought she wasn't going to check the stands until five."

"Yea, but they don't know that."

He said with a grin as he opened their trailer door for her.

Wanda had watched the end of the training session from her window as she waited for Toby to get out of the bathroom. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous, she hadn't spent any real time with her father in years and the sting of abandonment still hurt. Toby had exited the bathroom and was looking for his shoes.

"Wanda, I can't find my left shoe."

He held up the right and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"Did you look under your bed? That's where it usually ends up."

He disappeared behind the curtain only to return seconds later with both shoes on. Pietro's rapid knocks banged against her door before it was thrown open and the speeding mutant ran in.

"Hey Wanda, you ready?"

He ruffled Toby's hair before he could dodge him. Wanda picked up her purse and Toby's sunglasses on her way to the door, ushering both boys out as she went. The three waited on her steps while Wanda smoothed Toby's hair back down. Before she could talk herself out of the breakfast Eric appeared from behind a trailer walking towards them. The twins shared a look that was a mix of excitement and worry while Toby just adjusted his sunglasses.

"Good morning."

It sounded strange even to him but if his children thought anything about it they didn't say it out loud.

"My car is parked just outside the entrance, unless you want to walk."

"Driving is fine."

Pietro answered him, Wanda was doing her best to avoid looking at Eric. When they came to the car he waved his hand and the doors opened.

"Wow, that's cool."

Toby ran forward and looked at the car door as if he was waiting for something to happen again. Eric raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Wanda just slid into the back seat, pulling Toby in behind her. Pietro ran to the front seat having yelled 'Shot Gun' as soon as the doors opened.

Eric took his place behind the wheel and started the car. The drive to town was full of awkward silence and everyone was relieved when the Waffle House came into view, except for Toby who was more interested in the passing scenery then the family drama. The group was seated in a booth; Toby and Wanda on one side, Eric and Pietro on the other. A smiling woman in a light blue waitress dress with a pencil stuck in her hair came up to them and handed out menus.

"Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"Coffee"

"Coffee"

"Hot tea"

"Chocolate milk please"

She wrote down their drinks and left with a promise to be back for their orders. The table was quiet and everyone tried their best to avoid eye contact, Toby was the only one to look directly at Eric.

"You do know that it is rude to stare?"

Toby didn't look away or even look embarrassed about getting caught. Wanda figured he really had been spending too much time with John.

"What else can you do?"

Eric didn't even try to hide the laughter that erupted.

He leaned forward and moved his fingers like he was playing an invisible piano, Toby's fork and spoon moved to the center of the table and began to dance. He had them twist and bend into a ball before returning them to their original shapes and sliding them back to Toby. Just as he finished his display the waitress returned with their drinks. She gave the Coffees to Eric and Pietro while the tea and milk went to Wanda and Toby.

"Are y'all ready to order?"

They told her what they wanted and when she left this time the atmosphere wasn't as awkward.

"Where have you been?"

Wanda asked as she handed Toby a straw.

"I've been a lot of places. Mostly the North East but overseas as well."

Wanda seemed to accept his answer but wasn't willing to leave it at that.

"What have you been doing?"

"Fighting for Mutant Rights."

The Waitress returned with their food and passed out the dishes. Toby quickly dived into his stack of pancakes. The food was good and while the atmosphere wasn't exactly comfortable it was warming up. By the end of the breakfast Wanda could look at Eric without wanting to hex him across the room. Suddenly the program on the TVs switched to the news and the screens flashed in a news bulletin.

_A woman with blond hair twisted up into a bun and dressed in a blue suit was seen standing in front of the Capital Building in D.C, a microphone in hand. _

"_We have just received word that the Mutant Registration Act has passed in both the House and the Senate. It was signed by the President yesterday and will go into effect this afternoon. We now go live to a press conference being held out side the White House."_

_The scene switched from the woman to a gray haired man standing behind a podium full of microphones._

"_This piece of legislation calls for all mutants living within the United States to report to the government about their powers, their location of residence and other information deemed necessary by the Government. This is for the safety of all Americans and any Mutants who resist will be arrested."_

The man continued to speak and when he was finished the screen returned to the woman in the blue suit. The group at the table had lost their appetites, quickly they paid their bill and left. On the ride back Wanda had her arm around Toby and was running her fingers though his hair. Arriving back at the circus they found the grounds much more alive then when they had left. Mutants were running around cleaning and restocking their stands and practicing their routines. Once the car had been parked the group split up. Eric quickly walked towards Xavier who was outside the tent talking with Storm while Pietro left to find Logan. Wanda and Toby headed for their trailer. When John saw Wanda and Toby walking towards him he quickly extinguished his flaming swords. As they came closer his morning grin faded, he could tell that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

Wanda didn't reply, instead she rushed into his arms and held him tight, as if letting go would mean never seeing him again. John quickly wrapped his arm around her and ran his hand over her back. Toby joined them and John draped his free arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

"Talk to me Sheila, what's wrong?"

"It passed, the Registration Act, it passed."

John's face paled and he pulled the two closer.

"Don't worry Wanda, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Xavier's mental voice called out to the circus, asking everyone to gather in the tent immediately for an urgent announcement. The mutants quickly put down whatever they had been working on and headed for the tent, the urgent tone in the Professors voice putting everyone on edge. John sat next to Remy with Wanda under one arm and Toby on his lap. Rogue joined them and took the spot on the other side of Remy. Kitty and Piotr were some of the last to find seats and sat one bench behind Remy and John.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. The Mutant Registration Act has passed."

The crowd erupted in gasps of horror, half silenced screams and angry shouts. It took several minuets for the noise to die down and then Xavier spoke again.

"I know this is hard but we need to stay calm. The future is dark and I understand everyone's fear but we must keep our heads. We have used this circus as a shelter in the past and we will continue to do so for as long as possible. We must stick together and support each other now more than ever."

The crowd was no longer voicing their concerns but the air was filled with tension.

"We have three more nights before we leave this town. Until that time I don't want anyone leaving the circus grounds. Everyone must use the utmost caution with the use of their powers not only during their acts but also in their spare time. I have faith in all of you and I trust in your control. It will be hard but you must put on brave faces for our guests as that maybe the only way we can through this."

The Professor left the tent with Storm, Logan, Eric and Beast to speak in his trailer. The Mutants slowly filed out the tent to return to their work, trying to keep their hands busy to occupy their minds.

After a while only Rogue and Remy were left in the tent. At the Professors announcement Rogue had reached for Remy's hand. Their fingers still entwined he ran this thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to comfort her but he himself was barley holding it together.

"Rogue"

His voice was low and soothing, it snapped her out of her daze. She turned to face him, the tears building in her eyes made his heart ache.

"How could they? How could they do this to us?"

He moved his arm around her and held her close; he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Whispering calming words in French he let her cry. When her sobs had stopped he lifted her chin and ran his gloved thumb over her damp cheeks.

"We are gonna be alright Chere."

The confidence in his voice barley masked his fear. The news had shaken him more then he wanted to admit. He had always been a criminal, growing up in the Thieves Guild had seen to that, but to be a wanted man just because of his genes seemed wrong even to him. There wasn't anything that they do at the moment except hold onto each other.

Piotr and Kitty were outside Piotr's trailer sitting on his steps. Kitty had both her arms wrapped around his left one, her hands curled up in his much larger left hand.

"Katya"

"I'm like fine, no need to worry about me I'm totally fine."

The way her voice cracked said differently.

He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek.

"It is alright to be frightened Katya, we all are."

She tried to smile back at him but only managed a small twitch of her lip. She rested her head against his arm and took comfort in the strange mix of paint, metal and paper that was his sent.

"I just don't understand."

She tightened her grip on his hand and looked up into his eyes as if he had an answer, they both knew he didn't.

"Neither do I."

He rested his head on top of hers and muttered softly in Russian. It was going to be hard to act as if nothing bothered them during the performance but they at least had half the day to pull themselves together.

On the other side of the circus in the shade of her trailer Toby was on Wanda's lap, John had his arm around them. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She could tell he was nervous by the way he kept flicking his lighter off and on.

"John, would you stay with us after the show tonight."

Toby had taken off his sunglasses when they got back to the circus and now he was fidgeting with them. He stopped and waited for John's answer.

"Sure mate, I'll even set up my act over there."

He pointed to an open space across from the trailer. Toby seemed to like that idea and his face relaxed a little bit, he continued to pass his sunglasses from one hand to the other. Wanda kissed the top of his head.

All around them their fellow Circus mutants were running around to prepare for the night. All of them were on edge. The knowledge that they were wanted by the law for just being born different was terrifying. Their fears were eased a little as Logan and X-23 began pulling extra people for security, it wasn't much but it made everyone feel a little better.

_Washington D.C_

_The office door was shut by the last man to enter the room. With the lock firmly in place the meeting began. There were five men in the room, two had on military uniforms while the rest were dressed in suits. On the far wall there was a map with red pins stuck into seemingly random towns across the country. Circus posters had been hung along with individual pictures on the side walls. Most of the faces were of young men and women, only a hand full looked to be over twenty. Next to each individual picture was a sheet of paper that had information about the mutant. _

_The man who had called the meeting was standing next to the map and was adding a few more pins to it, the new tacks were blue._

"_The red pins indicate where they've already performed, according to our research they will be moving on to the next town in a few days."_

_He pointed to a red pin to show where they were now and then to one of the blue pins he had just placed to indicate the next town._

"_The attack should take place while they are in the train and moving. This way it will be harder for them to fight back."_

_He handed out folders._

"_We don't know the exact location or time but we know the route and the day they will be traveling."_

_The men opened the folders and looked through the papers, it was time for the planning to begin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea, not the most exciting chapter but it sets up the next one nicely.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Attack

I don't own the characters, just the situation they are in.

Thanks for the cookies Irual! you made me feel better about the set up chapter

Thanks for the review ecrm! As far as Magneto and Mystique are concerned I'm not really sure, it all depends on how the story flows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ch. 6 - Attack

The rest of the week was a blur of forced smiles and hidden tears. At first there was a collective denial throughout the circus. No one wanted to believe what the Professor had said but they all knew he wouldn't lie to them. Slowly reality sunk in and with it came confusion and a lot of hurt. As the shock wore off each mutant was left to deal with the Registration Act in their own way. Some became withdrawn like Rogue who refused to come out of her trailer except for the shows (and even then she would disappear as soon as Sam was loaded into the cannon and the fuse was lit). Others like Kitty acted overly happy, her speech becoming so thick with 'likes' and 'totallys' that her sentences were twice as long as they should have been. Even Scott showed signs of stress as he repeatedly checked and rechecked the rides, game booths, food stands and even the performers before the shows began.

Ironically their only break from the tension came with the visitors. As the sun went down the mutants pretend that nothing was wrong and for a few hours they were able to even convince themselves. Dressed in elaborate costumes standing in front of a cheering crowd the performers found it easy to hide behind their stage personas. Years of covering their mutations with their routines made it all the easier.

Those outside the tent found their own escape through the never ending lines and shifting crowds. All the while Logan patrolled the grounds with X-23 and a handful of recruited security guards, their constant presence making the mutants feel safer.

Finally the week ended and a sigh of relief was breathed by everyone. Nothing had happened, not a single visitor had suspected anything and their worries of exposure were fading into the backs of their minds with each trunk that was packed and each trailer that was secured. By the time the last trailer was lifted onto the tracks courtesy of Eric the group had made an uneasy peace with their new fugitive status and was looking forward to moving on.

It was noon when Forge started the engine and the mutants began finding their seats in the front two passenger cars. Wanda and Pietro stood a few feet away from the second car speaking with their father. She would never admit it but Wanda had enjoyed spending time with Eric and was a little sad to be parting from him so soon.

"If you ever need to reach me,"

He held out a small business card that she took, an address and a phone number were written on it. Flipping the card over she found '_Magneto Enterprises_' written in bold purple letters.

Promising to keep in touch Eric offered his hand. For a moment Wanda didn't move and he began pulling it back, the hurt barley hidden in his eyes. Rushing forward she threw her arms around him in a hug, Pietro couldn't tell who was more surprised, their father or Wanda. With one arm around her he opened the other up for Pietro who quickly joined in the group hug. Standing next to the train John watched the family with a grin, Toby was next to him and had copied his leaning slouch and grin perfectly. Another round of good byes followed before Wanda and Pietro left Eric's side. Pietro ran around the train to check on all the connections, leaving Wanda with John and Toby.

"You ready to go Sheila?"

"Yea, I think I am."

There was a smile on her face as she ruffled Toby's hair affectionately.

"Come on mate, lets get some good seats before they're all taken."

He picked Toby up by the waist and put him back down on top of the steps leading into the train car. He was about to do the same with Wanda but a well placed Hex sent him into the car instead.

Xavier was one of the last people still not in the train, Eric stood next to him.

"You know where to find me Charles, when your charade comes to an end."

Xavier looked at him with a calm smile.

"And you know where to find me Eric, when you can let go of your anger."

The silence between the two held no animosity, for years the two men had conflicted in their views but neither were willing to push the issue enough to end their friendship.

"Until next time Charles."

"Until then Eric."

The shook hands and parted; Eric to his car, Xavier to the train. Jean was waiting for him and gently lifted the Professor up the stairs. Logan took one last look around the now empty field before walking to the front of the train and stepping up into the engine.

"Everything ready?"

"Yea, my baby's just has to warm up a bit."

Forge returned to typing on a keyboard attached to the dashboard, Logan left him to his work. While there were some thing he had the patients for, listening to Forge talk to the train engine like it was a living human wasn't one of them.

It wasn't long before the train groaned to life, the soft rocking and hum of the wheels let the passengers know they were on the move. It would be another ten hours before the train stopped and everyone was settling in for the trip. Even though they spent years traveling together from one town to another, long hours confined in a small space was never easy for any one involved.

The youngest of the group took seats in the very front of the first car, a large screen TV had been installed by Forge the previous summer and it had proven to be one of his best ideas as far as Logan was concerned. The movie and cartoon marathons kept the kids preoccupied enough to stay off the chorus of "Are we there yet?". Towards the back of the fist car sat the adults, Storm and the Professor played chess, Beast caught up on his reading and Logan leaned back in his seat with his hat pulled down over his eyes.

In the second car the rest of the circus mutants had found seats and were either reading, talking with the people around them or trying to fall asleep. Rogue and Remy were in the back corner. She had her scrap bag with her and was trying to figure out a new stitch on one of the pieces. Remy had pulled the table down from the seat in front of them and was playing solitaire.

"Sorry for bein so distant these past few days."

She didn't look up from her sewing and he didn't look up from his cards.

"It's alright Chere, Ah didn't take it personal."

After moving the four of clubs over the five of hearts he turned and kissed the top of her head. She leaned against his arm and continued weaving her thread through the fabric. Both were smiling.

A few seats ahead sat Kitty and Piotr, Kitty was typing on her laptop while Piotr sketched.

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

Piotr asked over his sketchpad after she let out an enthusiastic yelp and a wide grin spread over her face.

"Yea, I finally hacked into the Government main frame! It was so simple, I just had to create a small hole in their fire wall as a distraction while simultaneously following another user in. Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

She wasn't really talking to him but he didn't mind. For him stress relief was drawing images from his home, for her it was breaking into high security databases and implanting untraceable viruses into their mutant information files. Chuckling to himself he returned to his sketch and left her and her computer alone.

Towards the front John and Wanda had stretched out over their two seats and were trying to get some sleep. The previous night John had decided it was a good Idea to build a tent out of blankets and mattresses in the middle of her trailer and spend the rest of the night telling Australian ghost stories and folk tales to her and Toby. While Toby had fallen asleep after only a couple stories John and Wanda had continued with the ghost stores until well past two in the morning. The full morning of preparing the circus for the move did little for their exhaustion.

"You comfortable Shelia?"

Wanda had finally stopped squirming in his arms and had settled with her back pressed against his chest and his arm under her head for a pillow.

"Yea."

He kissed the side of her neck and rested his free arm around her waist; it wasn't long before both were rocked to sleep by the swaying train.

X-23 sat on top of the first passenger car and enjoyed the wind in her hair. Being cooped up never sat well with her and the crowded train cars were sometimes too much for her heightened senses. The train was a few hours into its journey before she felt like returning to her seat. Sliding back down into the car through the open window she plopped down in the seat next to Logan. She tried to hide it but was unable to stop the yawn that stretched over her face.

"You tired kid?"

She didn't answer him because he knew she was tired. They had stayed up the previous night patrolling the grounds together. Curling into herself and resting her head on the arm rest she made herself comfortable. With a half grin he threw his jacket over her and leaned back into his own seat.

She had just fallen asleep when her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. All traces of drowsiness were gone and her body was tense as she gripped the seat in front of her.

"Logan!"

He too had sat up and was on his feet before his name escaped her lips.

"We got trouble."

As soon as he finished speaking an explosion shook the train.

All around them there was smoke. Forge hit the breaks, filling the air with painful screeches as the metal wheels whined to a stop. The mutants were thrown from their seats, some landed on their feet while others weren't so lucky. The train finally stopped with a jerk and the smoke cleared to reveal no less then five military helicopters hovering on either side of the train. Tanks, hummers and jeeps covered the open fields flanking the railroad tracks. Men dressed in camouflage and heavily armed stood around the vehicles, their weapons aimed at the passenger cars.

The mutants didn't move other then to duck down below the windows. The silence was broken by a harsh voice being amplified from one of the jeeps.

"**We know you are fugitive mutants. Come peacefully and no one will be harmed. Resist and force will be used. Exit the train slowly with your hands in the air, You have two minuets to comply!**"

The time limit had just about run out when the doors to the cars opened. The fist to appear was Logan and X-23 but they didn't come out with their hands raised, instead they came with their claws out. The top of the second car was ripped off by a red blast of light and as soon as the way was clear the older mutants spilled out.

The battle that erupted was chaotic. The army opened fire on the train and with in seconds the back trailers had been reduced to flaming piles of rubble. Scott and Ray looked to the sky and with well aimed blasts shot down the helicopters that had begun firing. Lance took a step forward before falling to his knees and slamming his hands against the ground, sending a ripple of earth across the field and knocking a few of the tanks onto their backs and groups of men off their feet. Gambit threw a handful of cards at an advancing jeep and stopped it in its tracks. Wanda's hands glowed as she waved them about, sending men and a few trucks flying backwards. John gathered the fire from the back trailers and redirected it away from the train. Piotr had slipped into his armored form and was charging along side Logan, X-23, Bobby Tabatha, Amara, and Sam. The attackers rushed forward and they clashed with enough force to send both parties backwards.

Kitty had stayed by the train and was gathering the children too young to fight together near the engine. Forge was doing the same. Kurt appeared next to her and gathered as many children as he could into his arms. In a puff of smoke he disappeared, reappearing seconds later alone. He continued to teleport for five more trips until all the children were safely away. Next he took Kitty and Forge's hands and together they disappeared one last time. Appearing several miles away in a grouping of trees Kitty took a moment to do a quick head count. In the distance she could hear more explosions and see smoke rising. They wanted to help with the fight but they had their orders, protect the children.

"Ok, we all heard the Professor. Me, Forge and Kurt are going to make sure nothing happens to any of you. I need everyone to be brave and trust us."

The group shook their heads in agreements, grapping onto each other after every explosion in fear. With Kurt and Kitty in the front and Forge in the back they led the children away from the fight, they had to find a way to New York and to the place the professor had shown them with his mind. Pushing all thoughts of their friends and the battle raging in the distance away the three focused on the children and how they were going to keep them safe.

Back at the train the fighting continued. The mutants had regrouped next to the engine, a temporary shield of ice and Jean's telekinesis providing them with protection for the moment. They were in bad shape and everyone knew it. Scott stood next to the Professor with a grim look on his face.

"We're going to have to run for it."

"How? We're surrounded and out numbered."

While Scott, Logan and the Professor tried to think of a plan the others took the opportunity to catch their breaths. Remy knelt down next to Rogue who had been shot in the arm and was bleeding heavily.

"Dis is going to hurt chere."

She only tightened her jaw and breathed deep as he tied a makeshift bandaged tightly around her arm to stop the blood flow. Next to her was John, he had his shirt off and Wanda was working on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna be ok Sheila, it's just some shrapnel."

She glared at him and pulled out a quarter size piece of metal that had lodged itself in his shoulder. He hissed at the pain but his grin never left his face.

Suddenly a blast of light shattered the ice dome, when the dust settled the cause of the blast was shown to be a large robotic man.

"_Our only choice is to split up. We'll meet again at my family's estate in New York." _

The Professors calm voice sounded in their minds along with the location of a large mansion. Understanding what they had to do the mutants with explosive powers attacked, sending dirt flying into the air and providing cover for escape. Storm took to the sky and called down the rain, directing the water to only fall over the soldiers and further block their vision. Taking the opening the mutants separated in all directions.

Running to the other side of the train, Bobby and Amara worked together to immobilize the tanks and trucks that hadn't been over turned by Lances initial earthquake. Behind the soldiers there were thick woods that looked like a good place as any to hide. As soon as all the tires were melted and the tanks were frozen in blocks of ice Ray and Jubilee showered the armed men with electricity and fire works. Blinded by the lights and the heavy rainfall the soldiers could do little as mutants rushed passed them and disappeared into the woods. Ducking behind a thick clump of bushes they paused just long enough to figure out their next move.

Tabitha had her arm around Sam's shoulders for support as Roberto looked at her foot, during the fighting a soldier had swiped at her ankle with the butt of his gun and while she didn't think anything was broken it had already started to swell.

"What's the plan Ice?"

Sam asked Bobby as he adjusted Tabitha's weight after Roberto was finished. All eyes turned to him as they waited for an answer. They had all joined the Circus around the same time and being close in age they quickly became a very tight nit group of friends. Bobby had always been their unnamed leader and now they looked to him for guidance. Thinking quickly he looked back towards the soldiers for a moment before turning back to the group.

"Rahne, do you think you could smell a way out of here?"

Transforming into a wolf she sniffed the air and barked twice.

"Jamie, send out some clones in the opposite direction and make sure the soldiers hear them."

"Right"

He bumped his body against a nearby tree and created five clones that quickly ran off, purposely breaking tree limbs and yelling loudly as soon as they were a good distance away. With the clones drawing attention from the soldiers the group followed Rahne deeper into the woods. In the distance they could hear gunshots and quickened their steps. Rahne abruptly stopped and returned to her human form.

"Someone's coming this way."

"Who?"

Bobby asked, his voice steady yet on the edge of panic.

"Us"

X-23 and Evan appeared from behind a tree.

"Logan told us to catch up with you."

Evan offered as a greeting while X-23 sniffed the air.

"He was worried about you."

She added in between sniffs.

"They're close, we should get moving."

She didn't wait for a reply and started walking past them. Not wanting to get in her way they parted for her and then followed, quickly disappearing into woods.

Heading for nearby corn fields Remy and Wanda managed to take out the soldiers blocking the way. Now the only thing standing between them and escape was a large purple robot.

"You hit him high and I hit him low."

Piotr yelled back over his shoulder as he charged forward. Wanda and John sent out waves of Hex's and fire towards the machine's chest.

"Halt Unregistered Mutants."

The electronic voice did little to slow the attacks. Piotr slammed into one of the legs while the combined hex and fire ball impacted the upper body, effectively throwing the robot off balance. The ground shook as it landed and a few well placed cards reduced the machine to scrap metal.

"Not bad mate."

John was gripping his shoulder with a pained look on his face.

"Lets get out of here before another one of those things shows up."

Wanda pulled on John's good arm and pointing to Piotr who was waiting near the corn field. Remy followed behind with Rogue whose bandage had soaked through with blood. As soon as they slipped past the first row of corn John lit the stocks on fire to cover their retreat.

"Ah saw a barn on da other side of dis field."

With a flick of her hand Wanda cleared a path through the crops, the closer they got to the red building the larger the flames grew to hide their movements.

Sliding the door shut they looked around for a way out. In the far corner Wanda found an old car under a tarp.

"Guys, how about this?"

"Looks good ta me."

Piotr and Wanda guarded the door, their eyes peering through a crack in the door incase any of the soldiers made it through the burning field. Together Remy and John worked under the hood with Rouge handing them to tools they needed. It wasn't long before the car was back in working order and the mutants piled into the rusty vehicle. It wouldn't make it all the way to New York but it would take them far enough.

Not bothering to throw the barn doors open they quickly burst through the side of the building. In the back seat Remy untied Rogue's bandage, she couldn't stop from crying out in pain.

"Da bullet is still in der, Ah'm gonna have to pull it out."

From his trench coat he pulled out his lock picking tools. Picking a long pair of tweezers he handed them to John.

"Sterilize dis for me?"

"Sure mate."

Flicking on his lighter he held the flames to the metal. Once the tool was clean he gave it back to Remy. Ripping her shirt sleeve off as gently as he could Remy used the material to wipe as much of the blood away as he could. Gripping the door she looked away as he dug into her arm to retrieve the bullet.

Grinding her teeth together she managed to turn her scream into a grunt. Wanda ripped the bottom of her skirt into a long strip for a bandage. After a few seconds of digging he removed the bullet and wrapped her arm up.

"I'm sorry Chere."

He whispered into her hair as Rogue pressed her face into his shoulder and tried not to pass out. They drove as fast as the car would go. An hour after they left the barn Piotr called their attention to a pressing matter.

"We are almost out of gas and there is smoke coming from the hood."

They were lucky and the car died less than a mile from a nearby town. Using the hood as a table they studied a map they had found in the car.

"If we stick to da road and drive nonstop, we should get dere by tomorrow night."

Remy traced the road with his bare finger, he had thrown his gloves out the window as soon as he finished with Rogue's arm. He couldn't stand the sight of her blood on his hands. Agreeing on their path the five hiked down the road towards the town. Knowing she was nervous about walking around without a sleeve coving her arm Remy draped his coat over Rogue's shoulders as he walked alongside her. The group ducked into the first gas station bathroom they came across and cleaned up so not to arouse suspicion. John and Remy were the fist to leave the bathroom and they waited by the Beef Jerky rack for the others.

"We need a car mate."

"Ah know, you wait here for da others, Ah'll see what Ah can do. Ah'll meet up wit yall around da block."

He left the station and disappeared around the corner.

It was a nice park. The lawn was well maintained, the flower beds were beautiful and the trees looked like they were at least a century old. Under other circumstances they would have enjoyed spending time there. However instead of relaxing they were nervously looking around for a car driven by Remy.

A black jeep rolled to a stop with a familiar grin behind its wheel. Glad to see him the mutants quickly joined pilled into the stolen vehicle and it wasn't long before they were driving out of town.

"Here."

Without taking his eyes off the road he handed over a bottle of painkillers to Rogue who was sitting shotgun.

"Dis should help wit da pain."

She took the pills gratefully and handed the bottle to John for his shoulder. The sun was starting to go down and they had at least fifteen hours of driving before they even reached the New York State boarder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happens to them and everyone else will have to wait for another chapter.

This was much longer then I had planned but was fun to write.

Please Review!


	7. Reunited

I own a creepy brown ceramic monkey but not the X-Men. The world is an unfair place.

**Irual**, glad you liked the fight scene, it was my favorite part about writing chapter 6

**Chiglet66**, thanks for taking the time to read my stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.7 - Reunited

"I think we're being followed yo."

Lance followed Toad's gaze and spotted a black sedan two cars back and one lane over. He, Toad, Fred and Pietro had followed the train tracks to a nearby road and had managed to hitchhike from there. At the moment they were piled into the back of a red pickup truck. The truck took an exit and sure enough the black car quickly changed lanes and took the same exit. With a quick look to see in anyone was watching him Toad spit his slime towards the car's wheels. The vehicle slid and nearly lost control as it pulled off the road. Before it even came to a stop Pietro jumped off the truck and ran over to it. By the time the people inside began to unbuckle he had their hood up, their spark plugs removed and was back in the truck bed.

"That should keep them from catching up."

He said with a smirk as he dropped the spark plugs at Lance's feet. They stayed in the truck for another hour until they reached the outskirts of a city. With the sun going down in a few hours they knew they needed to find a place to crash for the night. While looking for a cheep motel the sound of train whistles hit their ears.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Grins that screamed trouble were shared and the four found their way to the train yard.

"That one."

Pietro had run into the main office building and came back with a copy of the train schedule and their routs.

"It's going all the way to New York and we can jump off about a mile from the place the Professor showed us."

Quickly the group crossed the tracks and headed for the open box car Pietro had pointed to. The hardest part proved to be getting Fred into the train car. With a combined effort they managed to pull him in before the engine picked up too much speed. It was comforting to be traveling by railroad again. The car they had jumped into was half full of wooden crates but there was plenty of room for them.

"Do you think the others made it out ok?"

Lance asked to no one in particular as he leaned against the open door watching the countryside go bye. No answer was given and the four young men settled in for a long ride.

The woods were quiet except for the wind blowing through the trees. They had been walking for hours and the children were growing tired but were too scared to voice their complaints. Even so it was clear they were close to exhaustion.

"Kitty, should we stop? The kids can't go much further."

Forge already had one little girl asleep on his back and he agreed with Kurt. Looking over the tired faces Kitty knew Kurt was right.

"Ok, lets take a break."

The kids eagerly stopped walking, some sat against trees while others completely laid down. With an eye on the children Kitty, Kurt and Forge tried to plan their next move.

"We can't stay here."

"And we can't keep moving, the kids are exhausted as it is."

Searching the woods for any sign of life her gaze turned up a nearby tree.

"Kurt, do you think you could head up that tree and get a look around?"

"Ya."

He was gone in a puff of smoke and returned moments later.

"There is a town north of here, it doesn't look that far."

Before the kids could fall asleep they continued with their hike. With Kurt leading the way the group soon came to the edge of the woods. There was a road running parallel with the tree line and the group stopped before walking into the open.

"I'll stay with the kids."

Kurt said with a half grin. It would be easier for Kitty and Forge to go unnoticed in the town, blue fur and a tail tended to draw attention. Agreeing to be back before nightfall the two left the group well hidden in the woods and they began their trek down the road. By the time they reached the town the sun was going down and the streets were mostly empty. Kitty was the one to spot the school first.

"Can you drive a bus?"

Not waiting for a reply Kitty took hold of Forge's hand and pulled him in towards the building. Around the back they found a line of parked school buses behind a ten foot chain link fence. Kitty got them in and while Forge worked on starting the bus Kitty disappeared into the school. She came back minuets later with a bag full of food she had found in the cafeteria for the summer school lunches.

"You ready?"

"Yea, just waiting for you."

The bus roared to life and after phasing through the fence they quickly returned to the place where Kurt was waiting. Stopping just long enough for everyone to get on Kitty did a quick head count as she and Kurt passed out the food. After eating the kids spread out one to a bench, quickly falling asleep as the days events took their toll. Kitty and Kurt sat in the front two benches while Forge drove. With a flashlight and a map she found behind Forge's seat Kitty looked at their rout with Kurt.

"How are we doing on gas?"

"Just under a full tank, I should be able to drive for a while before we hit empty. You two get some sleep and I'll wake you up in a few hours to change drivers."

With a final glance over the sleeping children Kitty and Kurt made themselves as comfortable as they could. When Forge pulled off the road hours later Kitty awoke at the sudden jerk.

"Where are we?"

"Eastern Tennessee."

Stretching her arms she stood up and looked out the window. The sky was still dark and the only light came from the headlights. Showing her the road they needed to take Forge changed places with her and was asleep before Kitty hit the gas peddle.

The morning brought with it more soldiers and a very annoyed Colonel Brandon. He had spent weeks planning this attack and instead of a few dozen mutant prisoners he had over two hundred thousand dollars in property damage. The field was littered with twisted metal and upside down military vehicles while the remnants of their newest weapon were being collected. The Sentinel was supposed to be the answer to mutants but by the looks of the scattered metal parts it would need more work. What was left of the train still burned on the tracks, the thick black smoke rising into the air. A young soldier nervously stopped in front of him with a salute.

"Sir, we don't have any mutants in custody."

He nearly growled in frustration.

"I already know that, what I don't know is why the hell not!"

The soldier took a step back and was relieved when one of the lieutenants walked over with some papers, giving him the opportunity to return to the clean up.

"Sir, we have reports of a stolen vehicle from a nearby town, a missing bus from a local school and suspicious character sighting along the interstate. Also a few of our men had been following a small group of possible mutants but their car broke down before they could confirm."

"Which way are they heading?"

"East by the looks of it, but we don't know the exact destination."

There were some shouts from the engine and two men were seen running away from the tracks shouting for everyone to take cover. Seconds later a computerized voice could be heard.

"_**Self Destruct Engaged, Have a nice day." **_

The engine exploded. One of the men who had dived out of the train quickly ran to the Colonel.

"Sir, this triggered the self destruct."

In his hand he held a dashboard hula girl. The Colonel took it and spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I want all information regarding Xavier on my desk in an hour!"

Dropping the hula girl he turned away from the soldiers and into a nearby tent. He needed a drink

With Storm providing cover Logan and Scott managed to clear a path for the Professor, Jean and Hank to follow behind. After commandeering one of the few trucks still on its wheels they rode Jean's telekinesis over the soldiers, landing safely on a deserted road. Only stopping to refill the gas tank and change drivers they drove through the night. It was early in the evening and they were all exhausted but as the truck rolled passed the main gate (which hung crookedly on its rusted and bent hinges) none of them seemed to notice. They had finally reached the meeting place and now that he was there Scott had a disbelieving look on his face as he studied the mansion.

"Professor, are you sure this is the place?"

The Professor just smiled and directed Hank to park near the front porch. As they stretched their sore limbs Jean and Scott looked around. The grounds were impressive even if in need of serious work. The grass was knee high and wild flowers had grown up around the brick wall separating the outside world from the mansion's front yard. Thick vines were growing up one of the columns near the front door and the mansion itself looked in need of a paint job. The tall windows had been boarded up and there was a chain across the front doors. Despite the disrepair the building still held onto its grandeur.

Logan made quick work of the chain and the doors groaned loudly in protest as they were pushed open. Leaves and old newspapers were littered across the entrance hall, white sheets were thrown over pieces of furniture and a few birds flew around the chandelier as the sudden intrusion. Venturing away from the group Jean and Scott explored the first couple of rooms and found a living room, a library and a dinning hall.

"Is this your home Charles?"

Ororo was blowing some of the leaves and newspapers out of the hall with her wind while Logan propped the doors open.

"Yes, I lived here until I left for college. I haven't been back since."

Jean and Scott returned and took a seat on the grand staircase. Nearby Hank pulled off one of the white sheets to reveal a grandfather clock. Logan was in the doorway watching the traffic go by when a school bus stopped just pass the gate, reversed and turned into the driveway.

"The kids are here."

Everyone rushed outside as the bus came to a stop. Storm breathed a sigh of relief and ran down the steps to great the children.

"Thank goodness you are all aright."

She pulled as many of them as she could into a hug before doing the same with Kitty, Kurt and Forge. Ushering the kids into the mansion Hank checked them for injuries.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

The chorus of food related questions rang throughout the entrance hall. Storm looked to the Professor for an answer.

"There is a grocery store not far from here."

Scott and Jean volunteered to go and after retrieving the truck keys from Logan they left in search of food. When they returned Bobby and Jubilee were the ones to help carry in the groceries.

"How did you guys find your way here?"

Jean asked Jubilee as she handed over a few of the bags.

"X and Rahne led us out of the woods and we caught a ride with a nice old couple driving cross country in an RV. They dropped us off a few miles from here and we walked the rest of the way."

Following Bobby to the kitchen they handed over the food to Kurt and Evan who were helping Storm prepare a large dinner. Kitty was in the dinning room and had the kids setting out plates and silverware. Just as the smell of Storms cooking began drifting through the air the sound of a car coming near alerted them to more arrivals.

Wanda parked the car between the bus and the truck. Remy was one of the first to get out and he in turn helped Rogue from the car. The blood loss and pain killers had left her weak. Piotr and John exchanged a nervous look before heading towards the front steps while Wanda helped Remy with Rogue. John had just reached the top of the steps when Logan appeared in the open doorway with Toby and Kitty.

Once sure Remy had a good hold on Rogue Wanda rushed up the steps and gathered the young boy into her arms for a crushing hug. She kissed his forehead twice, held him at arms length to check if he was alright then pulled him into another hug. John waited for Wanda to be satisfied that Toby was unharmed and as soon as the boy was free John pulled him into a one armed hug.

"How you been mate?"

"Kitty and Forge stole a bus, we drove all night and day and now Storm is making dinner."

He said it all in one breath with a grin on his face. As soon as he finished he grabbed Wanda's hand and led them into the mansion as he continued to tell them about hiding in the woods and playing the license plate game.

As soon as Kitty saw Piotr she Kitty jumped into his arms.

"I am relieved to see you as well Katya."

He breathed out as he held her tight and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I was so worried about you!"

He let her down and kissed her. With her hand holding his in an almost painful grip he let her drag him into the mansion towards the smell of cooking food.

"Where's da doctor?"

Remy had his arm around Rogue's waist and was leading her gently towards the mansion. She looked paler then usual. Even though she insisted she was fine Remy forced her to sit on the stairs while Logan went to find Hank. Beast had just finished wrapping her arm in clean gauze when Pietro ran into the room. He was followed by Lance, Toad and Fred.

"You made it just in time for Dinner."

Hank said as he packed away his medical supplies.

"Sweet!"

Toad and Fred high fived as they headed towards the smell of food. Rogue and Remy followed them. Logan just shook his head and he closed the doors.

"You boys are the last ones here. Did you run into any trouble?"

Lance and Pietro exchanged looks.

"We were being followed at one point but we lost them."

Logan gave them a look that could almost be called approval.

Stacks of papers were strewn across the desk. He had spent the last several hours reading every document even remotely related to Charles Xavier and he finally had an idea where the mutants had run away to. His lieutenant entered he tent with a cup of coffee and a plate of food.

"Sir, the mess tent sent this over."

Taking the coffee he drank the black liquid and a dark smile came across his face.

"New York"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"They're in New York."

He pointed to an old black and white picture of a large mansion sitting on top of one of the paper stacks.

"Get me in touch with the Command. We need to change focus."

With a salute his lieutenant left him alone. Colonel Brandon picked up a copy of an estate deed and grinned as he read the name _Charles Xavier_.

It was a miracle that everyone could fit around the table. Storm had made large pots of spaghetti, green beans and corn to feed the hungry group and by the time the mutants were helping themselves to seconds stories were being traded.

"Ah can't believe yall got picked up by an RV."

Bobby had just finished telling about getting picked up by a nice elderly couple.

"Amara told them we were students and our bus broke down. They were heading to Main so we got lucky and they took us as far as Bayville."

The Professor called for everyone's attention and as soon as all eyes were on his he began to speak.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you all, you defended yourselves and your fellow mutants when we were under attack and when the time came to retreat you handled yourself with maturity beyond your years. We may never be able to return to our lives in the Circus but I am glad you are all safe and we are together again. This has been my family's home for generations and you are all welcome to stay here. Our future is uncertain but as long as we face it together I know we will prevail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finished this sooner then I expected so I hope yall enjoy the early update! Colonel Brandon is named after my room mates boyfriend because he wouldn't shut up about wanting to be in the story.

Please Review.


	8. Home

Yea, don't own x-men. Thanks for rubbing it in

Thanks for the reviews Irual and Chiglet663, you two keep me typing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ch.8 - Home

The next morning found the mutants well rested and with full stomachs. Upon further inspection the mansion wasn't in as bad of a shape as they first thought. It was dusty, the furniture had a mothball smell to it and the grass desperately needed cut but the structure was sound. To deal with the shear number of rooms that had to be cleaned everyone split up and spread out in hopes that the phrase 'divide and concur' would prove true.

"Dis place aint so bad."

Remy was on a ladder replacing a few light bulbs in the library while Rogue was dusting off one of the shelves. Her arm was sore but Hank said it would be alright in a few weeks. Logan had offered to lend her his healing after dinner the night before but she declined. It wasn't life or death and her head had enough voices in it already. Remy climbed down the ladder and begun pulling boards from the windows with a crow bar, careful to avoid the glass.

"Add a little light and some nice flowers and dis be just like home."

He ripped down the last board and the sunlight spilled across the floor. Rogue stopped her sweeping and let the sun warm her face. Remy joined her in the middle of the room and surveyed their work. The bookshelves had been dusted, the floor had been swept and the large rug in the middle of the room had been vacuumed. The tables and the fireplace had been cleaned as well. With the broken light bulbs replaced and the windows uncovered the room looked as if it had seen more people then just the two of them in the last few decades.

Snaking his arms around her waist he kissed her covered shoulder.

"Da next on our list be da upstairs bedrooms."

The suggestion in his voice wasn't lost on Rogue and her reply was an elbow to his side.

"Chere, don't be like that!"

He followed her out the room, his smirk never leaving his face. Kitty was in the front room cleaning off the coffee table when Kurt appeared next to her.

"The Professor wants to see you in the dinning room."

"Like what for?"

"I didn't ask."

He offered her a smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Leaving her cleaning supplied behind she headed for the dinning room where she found the Professor, Logan and Forge waiting for her. She shot a questioning look the Forge but he just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know anything either.

They followed the Professor down the hall and watched in amazement as one of the wooden panels slid open to show a hidden elevator. They rode the elevator in silence and when the door opened again they found themselves in a long hallway. Halfway down the hall they turned into a room that was full of antique computers.

"My Grandfather built this bunker during World War Two. He was a bit paranoid about Germany invading and when you combine that with unlimited resources you get a top of the line security system. Of course that was in the 1940's so it might be a little out of date."

Forge was running his fingers over the control panel and Kitty was looking into the large screen covering the far wall as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"Do you think you can do anything to improve it?"

They had identical expressions of pure excitement.

"Prof, Give us 24 hours and an unending supply of Mountain Dew and we'll have this place more secure then Fort Knox."

As soon a Forge had finished talking he turned to Kitty and the two began using words that Logan had a hard time believing were real. Leaving them to their work Logan and the Professor returned to the upstairs.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone?"

"I have the utmost faith in their skills, besides if anything happens there are five feet of iron reinforced concrete separating them from the house."

By four in the afternoon the mansion had literally been cleaned from top to bottom. After spending the day roaming from one room to another the mutants began to feel comfortable about their new living arrangements. With the mansion no longer top priority the former circus performers prepared for their next daunting challenge. Shopping.

The mall was crowded, loud and buzzing with energy. Any allusion of order was lost in the half off summer sales. Storm ran back and forth between the stores as she paid for the purchases while Logan stayed with the bus, he would fight to the death for any one of those kids but he wasn't willing to go as far as entering a mall for them. By the time they returned to the mansion everyone had a weeks worth of clothes, new sheets for their beds and much needed toiletries.

"Can we never do that again?"

Rogue said to Wanda as they walked into the house. The trip up the stairs to the room she and Wanda had picked felt like an endurance test. She had twice as many as the others because she had been shopping not only for herself but for Kitty and Forge as well. The two had refused to leave their work and she knew their sizes so it fell to her to find them clothes. Dropping the bags on the third bed that would be Kitty's if she ever came above ground Rogue began putting her new clothes away. Wanda was doing the same on the other side of the room.

"It wasn't that bad."

They shared a look before cracking up laughing.

Piotr balanced the soda block on his shoulder as he adjusted the second 24 pack under his other arm. With his elbow he hit the down button and waited for the elevator to stop at the lower level. The sight that greeted him brought a smile to his face. Carefully he stepped over the wires, keyboards and computer components that filled the hallway as he made his way to the room Kitty and Forge had been working in for the last ten hours.

"Katya, I have brought you Mountain Dew."

The Soda's name was thickened by his accent. Kitty looked up from the circuit board she had been tinkering with and gave him a smile. Forge was in the corner with a soldering iron and as soon as he finished he pushed his tinted goggles up past his forehead and joined them in the hallway. After clearing a space the three sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks man."

Forge said as he took a swig of his soda. Kitty reached into the ice chest someone had brought down and phased a couple ice cubes into their cans to get the soda cold.

"How is it coming?"

He regretted asking ten minuets later as the two continued to give him an indebt account of what they had accomplished and what still needed to be done. He was about to interrupt and explain to them that his English wasn't good enough to translate half the words they were using when they both suddenly stood up.

"That's it!"

At some point while they were telling him about a memory bank they had solved one of their problems. How that was possible he didn't know but was more then willing to let them go back to work, his head was starting to hurt. Loading some of the sodas into the ice chest before leaving he took their dinner plates with him and he returned to the mansion above.

After leaving the plates in the kitchen he went to the entrance hall were Logan, John, Remy, Pietro, Lance and X-23 were gathered.

"They have their soda and I think they made a breakthrough, I couldn't really understand them."

Logan just smirked, he had the same thing happened to him when he took them their lunch.

"We're going to work two shifts tonight. First shift will be Piotr, Lance and John, second shift Remy, Pietro and X."

The second shift left to get some sleep while the rest split up around the grounds. Until Forge and Kitty could get the security system upgraded it would be up to them to guard the mansion during the night.

While their friends patrolled in the darkness the rest of the former circus settled in for their second night in the mansion. To say they didn't miss their trailers would be a lie. For many of them it was the only home they had ever known and coming to terms with losing everything in the attack was hard. They took comfort in each other but it would be a long time before any of them felt truly safe again.

Toby was already asleep when Rogue came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head and her skin damp from her shower. Leaving the towel to dry on the door handle she crossed the room and slipped under her new green sheets. Wanda had already taken her shower and was reading one of the books she found in the library. When she saw Rogue climb into bed she flicked off the light and did the same.

"Wanda"

Her voice was a whisper and Wanda replied the same.

"Yes?"

"Good night."

In the darkness Wanda could make out Rogue's shape and even though she knew Rouge couldn't see her she smiled.

"Good night."

Under the mansion Forge and Kitty stood side by side in front of the monitor, each had a can of Mountain Dew in hand and a delirious smile on their face. It was almost noon and they had been working for twenty three hours, only breaking long enough to eat or go to the bathroom. The slight pain in their necks, the cramps in their fingers and the fuzziness that seemed to engulf their bodies meant nothing to them at the moment, they were finished. All that was left to do was turn it on.

"Do you want to do the honor?"

Forge asked as he motioned towards the **ON** button.

"No you should do it; it was your idea to combine the data processor with the beta stream."

"But you were the one to suggest the power relay in the main board."

The stood there looking at the **ON** button for a little longer.

"Together?"

The fact that they said it in unison was proof they had spent too much time together. They each placed a finger on the button and pressed down. A few lights began to blink, the large screen went from black to blue with the words 'System Activating' written across it in large black letters, under that was a count down timer. Once the timer hit zero the screen blinked and a large yellow X was now stretching across the blue. A dozen icons were scattered across the screen.

For a full minute they just stood in the glow of the monitor. At the end of the minute they high fived, their hands almost missing and the contact more of a dull pat then the normal slap.

"Damn we're good."

"Like totally."

"We should probably get the others."

"Yea we should. But can we just enjoy our baby for a little longer?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

It took ten more minuets for them to leave the room and go upstairs. Logan was walking down the hallway when they stepped out of the elevator.

"It's ready."

Logan regarded the pair with a curious gaze. Everything about them screamed exhaustion; the unfocused look in their eyes and the way they swayed slightly told him they were about to collapse.

"You did good, go get some sleep and when you two wake up we'll have a demonstration."

He walked with them up to their rooms to make sure they made it alright and couldn't help but laugh as he watched Kitty and then Forge crawl into bed without changing out of yesterday's clothes. He took it upon himself to remove their shoes, turn off their lights and close their doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little short but I like how it turned out

Please Review!


	9. The Beginning

Yea, don't own them

Thanks for the reviews Irual and Chiglet663.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 9 – Take a stand

They had been living in the mansion for a little over a week. In that time Logan had tested and retested the new security system, much to everyone's amusement. It was a little before noon on a Monday, Hank and Jubilee were preparing lunch while the majority of the mutant population gathered around the front windows to enjoy the show. Outside Logan, X-23 and Remy were dodging laser cannons as they worked their way from the gate to the front door.

"Five bucks on Remy getting there first."

Bobby called out as Remy rolled out of the way as a machine gun opened fire, sending hard rubber pellets to where he had been standing seconds earlier.

"My money's on Logan."

Ray said as Logan flipped over a laser and cut through its power cord with his claws, deactivating it.

"Ah think X is gonna win."

"How come?"

Rogue didn't bother to answer; instead she nodded her head towards X-23 as she dodged an electric field then rolled under the machine gun that had fired at Remy. A summersault, back flip and cartwheel later found her on the front steps with her hand on the door and a proud smirk on her face. Moments later they could hear Jubilee yelling from the kitchen that lunch was ready. As the mutants headed down the hall money was handed over to Rogue who counted it and tucked the bills away in her pocket with a grin. Bobby regarded her with a curious gaze.

"How did you know she would win?"

Rogue just smiled at him.

"Call it a woman's intuition."

She disappeared into the dinning room, leaving behind Bobby and Ray who shared confused looks in the hallway. Kitty rolled her eyes and took pity on them.

"Logan was too busy testing the security system and Remy was just showing off. X-23 was the only one actually trying to get to the door."

After she finished her short explanation she phased through the door. The two still had puzzled looks but the second call for lunch and their growling stomachs pushed any questions to the backs of their minds.

Standing around in their new swimsuits and holding pool toys the majority of the house waited with growing excitement. Sam and Roberto had spent two days resealing and painting the in-ground pool behind the mansion and it was finally ready. With the August heat rising the temperature to the nineties everyone was looking forward to the pool party. The one thing they needed now was water and that's why Bobby and Amara were standing on opposite sides of the empty pool.

"You ready?"

"When you are."

Bobby filled the pool with ice and after he was finished Amara used her flames to melt the ice. Steam rose from the pool for a moment before dissipating into the air. Kurt was the first to dip his toes into the water, checking to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. A wide grin broke over his face, the water was perfect.

"POOL PARTY!"

Cheers erupted and it wasn't long before everyone was jumping into the water. Far enough away from the pool to avoid getting wet Rogue sat on a lawn chair in the shade with Wanda. At the moment Wanda was covering Toby in suntan lotion as he attempted to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Can I go now?"

"Hold still while I get your face."

When she was satisfied that he wouldn't get burned she let him go and watched as he ran off towards the water and yelled 'cannonball' before throwing himself in. Sitting back in their lawn chairs Wanda and Rogue looked as if they were sunbathing except for the fact that they were both in the shade and fully dressed.

It felt nice to just relax. Between cleaning, shopping for supplies and installing new security machines there hadn't been much time to rest. Just as the two were feeling at ease Wanda and Rogue sat up and were set on high alert as laughter that was a disturbing mix of insanity and pure joy filled the air. Following the laughter they found John standing by the grill, his lighter in one hand and a bottle of lighter fluid in the other. Remy was standing next to him and they couldn't tell if he was egging him on or trying to stop John.

"Should we do somethin?"

A small mushroom cloud rose from the grill along with more laughter. Wanda leaned back in her chair and slid her sunglasses over her eyes.

"No, Remy can handle it."

Rogue spared them another glance before leaning back herself.

"Did you see that one mate?"

"John, da professor doesn't want you playin with lighter fluid."

"O come on mate, one more and I'll leave it alone. I promise"

John pleaded with Remy, his eyes never leaving the three foot flames dancing on the grill. Remy hesitantly agreed, partly because he knew the bottle was almost empty and partly because he wanted to see another mushroom cloud.

From the back deck Logan and the Professor watched as the teenagers and young adults enjoyed themselves in the water. They had earned some fun after all the work they put into the mansion over the past week. The group hadn't looked this happy since being reunited after the attack.

"I have something to show you Logan."

Leaving the mutants under the watchful eyes of Storm and Hank Logan followed the Professor into the house and then underground. They passed the room Kitty and Forge had worked in and headed for the end of the long hallway. Once there the two entered another elevator.

"I've been discussing ways to improve the bunker with Forge. He had some very interesting ideas."

When the door opened they found themselves in a good sized room that looked out over a much larger room below.

"This was supposed to be a green house for growing food during long term occupation of the bunker. Forge was thinking about transforming this space into a training room that combined robotic features and holograms."

"That kid's been watching too much Star Trek."

The professor let out a short laugh.

"Be that as it may I think it will prove invaluable, with the Registration Act it's far two dangerous for the children to practice control out in the open."

They returned to the elevator and went further down. Another long hallway stretched out before them. They passed several doors that the Professor pointed out as the green house entrance, shower rooms, a small kitchen and a meting room. The last room they came to they entered, it was another large room that was about the same size as the green house. Only instead of being empty this room held a jet and helicopter and a variety of military vehicles. Logan immediately was drawn to the jet.

"This is the Black Bird. My father had it built in the seventies and I always believed that he had gotten rid of it, but as you can see he just hid it from my mother."

Logan inspected the jet and had to admit he was impressed. For being built nearly three decades earlier it held onto its beauty and everything appeared in working order. Turning back to the Professor Logan had a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you planning Chuck?"

The Professor just smiled and wheeled out of the room, Logan following close behind.

"You want us to do what?"

Scott along with the older mutants had gathered in the bunker. The room they were in was across the hall from the green house, its walls were lined with television screens and there was a large table set in the center of the room. The Professor sat at the far end of the table with a calm expression over his features.

"It's just an idea I would like all of you to consider."

Jean was the next to speak, she didn't have to use her telepathy to know what everyone was thinking.

"We're not superhero's, we're performers."

The Professor gave her an understanding smile.

"True, however you are all capable of so much more. Please, just think about it and we'll discuss it further tomorrow."

He left the room with Logan, Hank and Storm. At first no one said anything as the professor's words sunk in. Finally Kitty broke the silence.

"Could we really do it?"

There was a mix of uncertainty and excitement in her eyes. Scott had been lost in thought as questions swirled around in his head along with the danger he and his fellow mutants would be in. But he also thought of all the mutants living on their own and fighting to survive. Standing up he straightened his back and it wasn't long before all eyes were on him.

"The Professor was right, the world needs someone to take a stand. We have the training and we have the resources. I think that we could do a great deal of good if we set out to. It won't be easy but it sure as hell beats sitting here and waiting for the next attack."

There was a moment of silence as the group considered his and the professors words. Could they really form a team and take on the fight for mutant rights?

"This will make us an even bigger target then when we were in the circus."

Lance was sitting in the other side of the table across from Scott. His voice held no argument, just a simple truth.

"We won't be able to walk away once they know we're working against them. Life has never been normal for any of us but if we do this there won't be any turning back."

Scott nodded his head.

"You're right, but we have the chance to make a difference. Everyone has to make their own choice. "

No one else felt the need to voice their opinions and slowly the mutants left the room. Some found their way to the living room and watched whatever movie the younger kids had playing, their attention never really on the screen. Others drifted off to their rooms to think in private and the rest spread out to the library, kitchen and the grounds.

"What you thinkin about Chere?"

Rogue sat on the railing in the gazebo that overlooked the lake. The sun was going down and it gave her white bangs an orange tint. Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She leaned into his embrace.

"Ah like this place, it's peaceful."

"Me too Chere."

"If Ah stay here and join the team, what would you do?"

He thought for a moment and she waited patiently for his reply.

"You're da only thing in dis world dat maters ta me. Ah go where you go."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. No other words were exchanged as they watched the sun disappear into the horizon.

Down in the computer room Kitty was typing at such a rate that the soft taps of the keys nearly blended together. Piotr watched her work from the doorway and waited for her to finish. After only a few minuets she stopped typing and leaned back in her chair as she checked over her latest program. Satisfied with her work she hit the enter button and a count down appeared on the screen. Taking that as a sign Piotr made his presence known.

"Katya, you missed dinner."

He had a plate of food and a glass of milk in his hands. As he crossed the room she checked her watch and a surprised look came over her face.

"I guess I got a little carried away."

He sat the plate down and joined her as she ate.

"I called home today."

Her usual excitement that seemed to bubble out of her skin was missing and that worried him.

"I told mom we wouldn't be visiting. I just don't think it's a good idea right now especially since I'm about to put myself on America's most wanted list."

Her attempt at a joke wasn't lost on him.

"Then I'll just have to meet your family some other time, I have a feeling that we will be more than busy running from the law."

The light returned to her eyes and she reached over to squeeze his hand. She finished her dinner at the same time the countdown timer that had been set before he entered the room ended with a soft beep. The smile that crossed her lips was downright evil.

"What have you done now Katya?"

"I just delivered an untraceable virus that completely erases all files on a computer and any computer connected to it before overheating the memory boards and causing a full system melt down and a few small fires."

"And who just received your gift?"

"The military unit that attacked us and have been planning a second attack on the mansion ever since. Forge and I hacked into their system and have been keeping an eye on them. My baby should keep them occupied long enough for us to be ready for them."

He was going to marry her someday, that was the last coherent thought that went through his head as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath.

With the sun down and the moon only a sliver the woods where nearly pitch black. A spark of light broke through the darkness and it quickly erupted into a bonfire.

"How's that Sheila?"

Wanda was spreading out a blanket over the ground for them to sit on and Toby was sticking marshmallows on sticks he had found nearby. The clearing they were in wasn't very deep in the woods and if need by they could reach the mansion within minuets. Sitting on the blanket Wanda leaned against John and the two watched as Toby's purple eyes glowed along with the sticks he held near the fire with his telekinesis. They hadn't talked about the meeting and they weren't planning on bringing it up in front of Toby.

He had grown so much in the last few years. He was still a little small compared to the other boys his age but Wanda had a feeling once he hit his growth spurt he would be as tall as John. He had trouble with heavy objects but anything smaller then himself he could lift easily. He was a strong kid and had taken the transition from circus to mansion very well, though Wanda could tell he missed the trailer.

The marshmallows had finished cooking and Wanda made them into smores. John snuck an extra piece of chocolate when her back was turned and slipped half of it to Toby with a wink. The three enjoyed their gram cracker sandwiches and the world around them was forgotten. If Wanda and John were older and Toby looked a little bit like one of them they would almost look like a normal family spending the night around the campfire.

John smiled at the thought; it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"What's with the dreamy look?"

Wanda asked him as she handed Toby more marshmallows to hold over the fire.

"Nothin Love, just thinkin about how big I could get this campfire.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You are such a pyro."

He just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her temple. Toby made a gagging noise at their little display of affection. John shot him a grin and pulled him into a knuckle rub before Toby could scoot away. The two ended up wrestling around the clearing while Wanda stayed on the blanket and watched. They called a truce when Toby jumped on John's back and began to repay the knuckle rub that started everything.

The pair returned to the blanket and Wanda picked the leaves out of their hair.

"Sometimes I wonder who the nine year old is."

"Aw, you don't mean that. Do you?"

She just rolled her eyes and smoothed Toby's hair down. They stayed by the fire for a little longer but headed back to the institute when Toby started to yawn. When Kitty moved into Rogue and Wanda's room Toby had made the decision to move into John's room. Looking around at the mess Wanda wondered if it was a good idea.

"It's a boys room love, it's supposed to be a little messy."

"He never had a problem keeping the trailer clean."

"That's cause you're a girl."

To John that was a good enough reason, to Wanda it was annoying. After Toby was tucked in and fast asleep John left to walk Wanda to her room.

"So, you want to play hero?"

Wanda hesitated before answering.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Not really, but if it keeps you and the kid safe I'll do whatever the Professor asks me to."

He kissed her good night and headed back to his room, throwing a few dirty shirts into the laundry basket because he felt like it and not because Wanda wanted him to.

"Sir, all our main computers were lost in the fires along with the physical files we collected on the mutants."

Firemen were running around the burning building as they tried to control the flames. Black smoke rose into the night sky and bits of charred paper rained down. Only a few hours earlier they had been just two days away from finishing what they had started in western Tennessee. But now with everything gone they were going to be set back at lest two weeks. That made the Colonel a very angry man.

"What happened?"

He demanded from the handful of men who had been in the building when the fire broke out.

"We were just updating some of the profiles with information gathered from the Weapon X Program when all the screens started to blink. Before we could do anything the main computer shut down and along with it all the others in the building. Next thing we knew the computers just started exploding."

"Did anything appear on the screens before they crashed?"

A man in the back of the group stepped forward.

"A second before the main computer went down an image flashed across the screen, it was a large X with the message _'Have a nice day' _written across it."

An explosion rocked the ground and flames erupted from the building next door.

"What was in there?"

Part of him didn't want an answer.

"Our back up system and all of our secondary files."

Closing his eyes Colonel Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose. They had just been set back a full month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Team

Sorry it took so long but that's life for ya. Ps, I don't own the X-men

It's kinda short but it sets up the last couple of chapters nicely.

Thanks for the review Irual

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 10 – Team

As promised the Professor had given them a day to think before calling the meeting. The air was tense as people looked to their friends and then the Professor, all waiting for someone else to speak first.

"I'm in."

All eyes turned to Scott who had a determined look on his face. Jean was sitting next to him and squeezed the hand she was holding just enough to let him know she supported him.

"Me too."

Scott offered her a small smile and squeezed back. With their words the anxiety that hung in the air was broken and the rest felt ready to voice their decisions.

Using Scott and Jean as a starting point they continued around the table clockwise. One after another the mutants agreed to be apart of Xavier's new team. Ironically some had found it easier to become a super hero then joining the circus.

With the first step taken the real work began and slowly the former circus performers were changed into a force for good. As Forge and Kitty worked on the holographic / robotic simulation program Logan used the empty green house to begin his training sessions. While the mutants were highly skilled with their powers for entertaining only a handful had any real combat experience (not including the attacks on the circus). After a couple weeks of Logan's workouts the green house had a new name, the Danger Room.

Kurt and Bobby were in the kitchen, they had just finished a grueling two hours with Logan and Kurt was holding a bag of ice courtesy of Bobby against his shoulder. Bobby was looking at his clothes and trying to figure out how to clean singe marks. While they were letting their sore muscles relax Ray and Roberto joined them in the kitchen.

"Think about it dude, we should all get code names like in the comics!"

Roberto sent Ray a look that clearly said he thought he was an idiot as he jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Yea right, you want us to wear capes and spandex too?"

A laugh was shared and the conversation drifted from codenames to what Bobby and Ray were going to cook for dinner.

Rogue hadn't been seen around the mansion for nearly a week after the mutants decided to form a team. She locked herself in the attic and the only one who could get to her was Remy with the aid of his lock picks. At the end of her seclusion she left the attic with armfuls of brown paper wrapped packages that she passed out to the mutants. Her instructions were to wear what was in the package to the next meeting and left no room for argument.

That evening when the mutants showed up for the weekly they were all dressed in the clothes she had given them. Made from the same material as their old performance costumes, the new outfits had a team look about them but had also been individualized. Everyone was dressed in black pants and a black top that varied in sleeve length, neck line and for a few of the girls showed off their midriffs. Rogue had taken a box of military boots that had been left in the bunker and reworked the footwear to fit the mutants better, adding shin guards and reinforcing the toes with steel. On the table she had the boots laid out along with gloves and yellow belts for people to choose from.

Remy already had everything he needed, a perk of dating the seamstress, and didn't even pause by the table. Sitting next to Rogue he leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on the table's edge. Like the others he had black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, his brown trench coat finishing off his look. Rogue sent him a smile and shifted in her seat so to lean against his side.

"You out did yourself Chere."

"Ah figured if we were gonna be Super heroes we might as well do it right."

She herself was dressed all in black with a yellow belt around her hips. Her neck line was by no means revealing but Remy appreciated the view nun the less. She had added a long black coat to complete the outfit along with her ever present gloves.

Once everyone had settled down the meeting began. The Professor made a few announcements and thanked Rogue for the uniforms before handing the floor over to Logan. Logan took the opportunity to explain his new training program and didn't even bother trying to hide his pleasure at seeing a few faces go a little pale. Storm was next and asked for volunteers who wanted to learn how to fly the fly the Black Bird, the first two to sign up were Scott and Kurt.

The Professor turned the floor over to Kitty who nervously stood up from her seat next to Piotr and took a deep breath; public speaking had never been her strong point.

"I think I found a way to appeal the Registration Act."

Her rushed words caught the attention of everyone. Those who had been half asleep or slouching in their chairs shot up as if someone had blown an air horn in their ears. All focus shifted to Kitty with an intensity that nearly sent her under the table.

"I was looking through Senator Kelly's private files the other day and I came across these."

She hit a few buttons and the screen behind her displayed a couple of documents.

"What is this?"

Piotr asked with an encouraging nod to help her find her voice. It seemed to work and she continued speaking.

"These were highly encrypted computer files with two separate firewalls and a nasty little virus. Now their copies of Kelly's secret bank accounts, office memos and private emails sent between him and several well know leaders of anti-mutant groups."

She pointed to each file as she named what information it held.

"Kelly was the main force behind the Registration Act. If it comes out that he was taking bribes the scandal might be enough to get Congress to repeal the Act, it's a long shot but it might work."

The room was silent as the information sunk in. Then there was an eruption of cheering and applause. Kitty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The Professor waited for the noise to die down before speaking.

"Thank you Kitty, your discovery may just help hundreds of mutants. I want you to prepare the documents and I will see to it that they get into the hands of a friend of mine who works in the med..."

Before he could finish the word 'media' he was interrupted when Forge ran into the room seconds before an alarm began to sound.

"I just intercepted a radio transmission from the soldier who attacked us. They're a couple hours south of here and heading this way!"

Logan jumped to his feet, his growling voice rising above the dull roar that was growing amongst the mutants.

"Listen up!"

Not waiting for the room to completely quiet down Logan began shouting out orders.

"Every one stay calm. Kitty go with Forge and keep an eye on our future guests, if anything changes let me know. Jubilee and Rahne, get the kids and have them pack a couple day's worth of supplies. I want you to get them to the hanger and I'll meet you there in an hour." The four of them left the meeting room and Logan cracked his knuckles before addressing the rest of the mutants.

"Everyone else get ready for a fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's going to be a while until the next chapter. School and my new job are taking up most of my time and I'll try to update soon but it's going to be a couple weeks.

Please review


	11. Fighting

Not my characters, just my plot line.

Sorry for the ridiculously long gap between last chapter and this one. Life just got in the way. I would suggest re-reading the previous chapters as I've gone and fixed some mistakes.

Again sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long.

Thanks for the reviews Rose-TheDaughterofHades, cw001, Chellerbelle and especially Irual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 11 - Fighting

In the main computer room Kitty burned the information she had discovered about Senator Kelly onto a disk for the Professor while Forge kept an eye on the soldiers. Once she had finished and slipped the CD into its case she joined him at the center console.

"It sounds like they're going to set up camp just past the property line and wait until night fall."

He said as he adjusted the radio dials to clear up the static. Kitty typed a few keys to enhance the sound.

"I'll go tell Logan. How about you set the main defense grid incase they change their mind."

Taking the disk with her she left Forge at the computers while she headed down the hall towards the elevator. Stepping out of elevator she made her way to the hanger where Rahne and Jubilee had gathered the children. Kitty stayed by the door as Logan spoke with Jubilee.

"After I leave I want you two to lock the door and don't open it unless Kitty or Kurt comes in here and tells you it's safe. The kids already ate supper so they shouldn't be hungry any time soon. There are enough supplies in here to last you three days, if two days go by and you don't hear from us or if anyone tries to break in take the kids and run."

He handed her a map and showed her the hidden escape route. Across the room Rahne was showing the kids how to set up the cots they would be sleeping on for the night. The children knew something was going on but knew better then to ask why they had to pack up and move to the basement for the night. Instead they treated it like they were camping.

As Kitty waited Wanda walked into the hanger to say good bye to Toby.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok. "

She pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. From pocket of her trench coat she pulled out a small business card.

"If anything does happen and you get into trouble I want you to call my father. Just tell him where you are and he'll come get you."

She pressed the card into his hands and kissed his forehead. Once Logan was sure they could find the passageway and he had showed Rahne how to lock the door he called out to Wanda that it was time to leave. The heavy metal of the lock groaned as it slid into place. With the most vulnerable of their group safe Logan was able to turn his attention on the upcoming fight. As they rode the elevator up Kitty filled him in on the Soldier's plans.

"Ok, get that disk to Charles Half-Pint then meet with the rest of us in the living room. Wanda I want you to round up everyone while I have a word with Forge. I'll be there in a little while."

The two agreed and once the elevator opened they headed for the main elevator as Logan stopped to see Forge.

"What are we in for?"

Forge handed over a few print outs of the conversations he had been listening into.

"About three dozen men, no heavy arterially except for a few armored trucks and they might have a Sentinel, the connection cut out before I could verify."

"How's our security system looking?"

"It should be able to hold them off for a while. I'm not sure how effective it will be against a Sentinel though."

"Stay down here and run the systems. If they do manage to break in and find their way down here I want you to cut the power to the elevator and guard that shaft with your life. If they get past you the only thing keeping them from the kids is a rusty iron door."

Forge nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll take care of it."

Logan gripped his shoulder and while he didn't say it out loud Forge knew Logan had faith in him. Leaving the basement he slid the panel back to hide the elevator. To add to the camouflage she pushed a nearby table in front of the panel as well.

In the living room the mutants had gathered and were waiting for Logan.

"This is what we're going to do. According to the intel Forge has they are going to set up camp about a mile from here and then wait until nightfall for their attack. When that happens we're going to split up into two groups. The first group is going with me into the woods and we'll try to keep the soldiers from getting to close to the mansion."

He listed off who he wanted and they unconsciously nodded their heads in agreement and shifted to the left of the room to be near Logan.

"The rest of you will be in the second group and will stay just outside the tree line and I want you to act as a wall to keep the soldiers from leaving the forest. If they get past you then Forge will activate the security system as a last line of defense."

Logan looked around and felt proud of the mutants before him. They were young but they were ready.

"Get ready and meet back here at sundown."

The soldiers had set up their camp a safe distance from the mansion. While they should have waited a couple more weeks the Colonel's anger had blinded his judgment. Standing in his tent he looked over a map of the area. With his eyes on the map Colonel Brandon almost didn't notice his lieutenant standing in the doorway.

"Colonel Brandon sir, it's getting dark. The men are in position and ready to deploy. What are your orders?"

Standing up straighter he walked around the table and out of the tent. With his eyes focused on the woods ahead he took a deep breath.

"Move out."

The lieutenant saluted then began shouting orders. All around soldiers picked up their guns and headed towards the mansion.

Pietro had run ahead into the woods and reported back to Logan about how close the soldiers were. From this information Logan lead his group into the forest so to intercept the invaders. As the wind picked up he caught their sent and it set his senses on fire. As the first couple of soldiers began to appear from behind the thick trees Logan released his adamantium claws. He didn't need to say anything to the mutants around him, they all knew what they had to do.

The dark sky grew cloudy and further darkened the woods. The rain began to fall on the soldiers and a crack of lighting lit up the forest for second. As soon as the light faded the air filled with the pops of gunfire and the booms of explosions as soldier and mutant met on the battle field.

Blue light crackled around her hands as Wanda threw them out and watched with satisfaction as two soldiers were thrown back against some trees. Ducking down she avoided the butt of a gun that nearly struck her temple. Kicking her leg out Wanda caught her attacker in the stomach and set him off balance. He hit the ground hard and before he could rise she sent him flying into another soldier and knocking them both unconscious.

A few yards away from her Bobby was fighting a soldier whose gun he had encased in a block of ice. He had done the same to his fists and it didn't take long before he was moving on to another opponent.

Scott and Ray were fighting back to back as they took down one soldier after another with their blasts of energy. Not far from them Remy switched from throwing his charged playing cards to fighting with his bo-staff, easily sweeping a soldiers legs out from under him.

X-23 was holding her own against three men who were easily twice her size. Before a fourth could get behind her Logan's elbow connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling back.

"I've got this!"

She half growled as she took hold of a wrist and threw the person it belonged to over her shoulder.

"Just watching your back kid."

He grunted out as his knee impacted a soldier's stomach.

They continued to fight as the soldiers kept coming. In an attempt to hold them back Lance created a ditch that Armara and Roberto filled with fire. Even with his soldiers were able to get past the mutants and closer to the mansion. They didn't get more then a few feet past the tree line when they met with resistance.

Kitty phased through a soldier before dropping down and kicking his legs out from under him. After he hit the ground she knocked him unconscious, pausing only long enough to phase his gun into the ground before turning to her next opponent.

Rogue and Jean stayed near each other. While Jean used her mind to bring the soldiers down from a distance Rogue kept an eye on her back and thanked all the extra training Logan had put her through as she took down man after man without having to take off her gloves.

A soldier grunted as he landed hard on his back. The mutant he had been fighting used fire at first but he had managed to knock the lighter out of his hand. Rolling onto his knees he reached into his boot to retrieve a field knife. Lunging at the mutant he stabbed his knife into his raised forearm and heard a pained hiss. Before he could pull the knife out and stab again a cold metal hand gripped the back of his neck and hoisted him off his feet. As he tried to squirm his way free whoever had him twisted around and sent him flying through the air and into a nearby tree.

"Are you hurt comrade?"

"I'll live."

John replied through clenched teeth as he gripped the knife handle and pulled the blade out. Dropping to his knees she dug into his pocket to retrieve a bandanna. He tied it tightly around the wound and ignored Piotr's concerned face as he reached for his lighter and stood to resume the fighting.

"Thanks mate."

Kurt took advantage of his shadow like fur to further blend into the night. While the others disarmed and knocked the soldier unconscious Kurt teleported the unwelcomed intruders back to the woods where they would no doubt be found by their fellow soldiers with massive headaches.

It was still hours before sunrise as the last of the soldiers limped back into the woods. A retreat had been called by the Colonel at the urging of his lieutenant after it became clear they were severely out numbered and out gunned. Returning to the mansion the mutants used the break in fighting to look after their wounds and to get some much needed rest.

"Kitty, phase down to Forge. I want all of security systems activated incase they try a second attack. Storm, keep the rain over their camp for as long as you can."

As Logan continued to direct people to either get some sleep or keep a look out from the top floor windows John sat at the kitchen table holding out his right forearm for Hank to stitch up. Wanda was nearby bandaging a bullet graze Scott had received in the leg. Once she finished she sent John a disapproving glare.

"Come on Sheila, you think my battle wound is sexy."

He tried to raise his eyebrows suggestively but Hank pulled on the thread a little harder then he needed to, causing John's face to cringe in pain.

"You're lucky that knife didn't cut through an artery."

Hank said in a calm voice as he tied off the bandage and turned to look at Ray's possibly sprained wrist.

Taking his uninjured arm Wanda led him out of the kitchen and upstairs. After kicking off their boots they crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The following morning was almost too quiet when compared with the previous night. Logan had sent Pietro to check on the soldier's camp an hour after the sun rose. When he returned Pietro reported that the camp had been packed up and all that was left were tire marks and boot prints in the mud. After poking around in the U.S Army's central database Forge confirmed that at 0400 Orders went out for Colonel Brandon to return to a nearby base with his men immediately as his mission hadn't been authorized.

Satisfied that they could breathe easy for the moment Logan called off the high alert and everyone relaxed a little. The children were retrieved by Kitty and apparently they rather enjoyed the sleep over in the underground hanger, some even asked if they could do it again soon.

After Breakfast some of the mutants who didn't go back to bed were watching TV in the living room. Before they could find out what the daily double was on Jeopardy Kitty came running into the room with Storm and Forge following close behind. At first everyone thought it meant the soldiers were back. Instead of saying anything Kitty phased through the couch and the people sitting on it to reach the TV. She hit the channel button and ignored the other mutant's protests and questions.

_On the TV_

"_Thank you Jim, a scandal has ripped through Capitol Hill after documents surfaced connecting Senator Kelly to several known leaders of the Friends of Humanity. The e-mails, letters and bank statements appear to show the group offering money and votes to Senator Kelly in exchange for him pushing the Mutant Registration Act through Congress. Many are calling for an investigation into Kelly and the Friends of Humanity and there will be a special meeting tomorrow in the House and Senate to decide if the bill should be repealed. There has been no comment from Kelly's office and the Friends of Humanity are denying any involvement…"_

The woman on the TV continued to speak but she was just repeating earlier statements. The Professor wheeled into the room with Logan.

"I see you've seen the news.

Kitty turned to him with a big smile.

"How did you manage to get it out so soon? I just gave you the information yesterday."

"Let's just say a friend of mine owed me a favor."

Remy looked at the Professor with new found respect. Turning to Kitty he asked her something that had been bothering him for a while.

"What about da mutants who've already been registered?"

"Don't worry about them, I plan on hacking into the registration database and deleting the files even if the act doesn't get repealed. I just haven't had time to do it yet."

From his seat on the couch Piotr reached over and pulled Kitty into his lap. He was defiantly going to marry her someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I apologize for the long gap between this chapter and the last. I promise the next chapter won't take as long.

Be kind and please review


	12. The X Men

I never have and probably never will own x-men, it's something I have to come to terms with everyday.

Thank you to everyone who put up with my procrastination, I hope it was worth it.

Thanks Irual for all the reviews and same to you Chellerbelle (I think I cleared up the ending of ch. 11 for you)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 12 – X-Men

Today the committee that had been formed by Congress to address the 'Kelly Scandal' (as it was being called) would announce their findings to the public. It had been two weeks since the documents were leaked to the press and Washington had been in an uproar the entire time. From the safety of the living room the mutants watched as members of the Friends of Humanity, Senator Kelly and other senators were brought before the committee and questioned. Once the investigation had ended the mansion and the rest of the world had waited for the committee to make its decision. With the trial's conclusion only moments away the mutants gathered once again in the living room, this time with popcorn.

"Down in front Elf."

"Do you have to sit so close yo?"

"You can't take up two seats Jamie!"

"Yall shut up, da show's startin."

The chorus of half shouts and arguing died down as all attention was focused on the TV. A gray haired man who had led the committee stood behind the microphone filled podium. Adjusting his glasses he cleared his throat.

"_**This committee has found that Senator Kelly and other members of both the House and Senate have acted in a manner unbecoming of their office. After accepting bribes and promises of future political support they used their influence to pass the Mutant Registration Act. It is the recommendation of this panel that the Registration Act be repealed as the integrity of the bill has been compromised. A full report will be made available at a later date. Thank you."**_

The reporters began shouting questions but the mutants were to busy celebrating to notice. All around there were hugs, high-fives, woops of joy and smiles. It took a full ten minuets for the Professor to get everyone's attention.

"I think this calls for a celebration."

"Yea! Let's start a fire!"__

Wanda covered her eyes in embarrassment and elbowed John in the side. Toby, who had been nodding his head in agreement until Wanda's reaction, sent John a disapproving look. The Professor just smiled.

"I was thinking we should have an end of summer party."

"That's an excellent idea Charles."

Storm said from next to him. The room seemed to buzz with excitement at the thought of the party. At the end of every summer after the circus's last performance the Mutants would gather together in the tent. There would be music, food and free use of powers and they celebrated the end of a season. If they had been able to stay a circus their last show would have been the previous week. With the fighting, registration act and the physical loss of the tent, rides, games and trailers no one had thought of bringing up the end of summer party. Now that the professor had suggested it the mutants began planning.

Storm left with Jean, Tabitha and Kitty to shop for food and decorations. Logan had Piotr, Bobby, Remy and Scott help him set up tables and chairs in the back yard. Kurt and Forge carried audio equipment from the Danger Room out side and created a DJ table to provide music. John recruited Toby and together the two of them dug a suitable fire pit. Jubilee and Ray inflated the pool toys and checked the chlorine levels. As soon as Storm came back the decorations were taken outside to be put up while the food was prepared.

Out on the back deck the Professor and Logan sat watching John as he carried arm loads of dry branches and logs to the fire pit.

"Should we be concerned Chuck?"

"I think Mr. Allerdyce is capable of controlling himself. And if not we'll figure something out."

Toby left the forest levitating a pile of pine needles.

"I'll talk to Wanda. She'll keep the firebug in line."

"Good idea."

They continued to watch the set up. It was good to see everyone so excited. It had been hard for the mutants to adjust from the circus life of traveling the country and performing for applauding crowds to living in a mansion and fighting for their right to stay free. A few days after the attack Forge hacked into the military's mainframe. He found out that Colonel Brandon had been arrested for going against orders and was in jail awaiting his court marshal and prison sentence. With the Congressional hearings in Washington the military wasn't looking to renew their attacks anytime soon if at all. After a few well placed viruses and an hour of rewriting files he left them thinking the mansion was located in Montana.

With nightfall the party began and for the first time in months the mutants were enjoying themselves. With a plate of vegetables from the vege tray Kitty took a seat next to Piotr. Across from them John stood manipulating the flames into animals. Rogue sat on Remy's lap not too far away. Wanda joined them a little later after Toby had jumped in the pool with other kids his age.

"There's my favorite Sheila!"

Letting the eagle he had created return to normal flames John wrapped his arms around Wanda's waste and spun her around. She tried to look annoyed but her big smile ruined the effect.

"Why don't we take a walk under the moonlight?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"There's no moon tonight you idiot."

Was her reply, although she didn't try to resist when he pulled her away from the fire, past the group of dancing teenagers next to Forge's DJ table and into the woods.

"Dat woman is da only thing John loves more den fire."

Rogue twisted in his lap to throw her arm around his shoulders.

"And da only thing Ah love more den playing solitaire is you."

He leaved over and kissed her covered shoulder, Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"That's nice to know."

He frowned and pretended to he hurt.

"You're supposed ta say what you love me more then."

She looked back to the fire with a contemplative look.

"Ah love you more then…grits."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Grits? Is dat it? What about your sowin machine, or…"

He was cut off by Rogue's hand over his mouth and her kissing the back of her hand.

"Ah happen to love grits, they remind me of my childhood."

Remy's only reply was to kiss her palm and stand up with her in his arms.

"Come on Chere, dere's a Waffle House not too far from here."

"You just like it when Ah wrap my arms around you on your bike."

"What's your point?"

She didn't answer.

Left alone Kitty leaned in closer to Piotr. In one swift motion he had her on his lap.

"How did your work go Katya?"

He had taken her lunch down to the computer room earlier that day as she was too busy to come up. The Professor had her helping him prepare the paperwork to turn the mansion into a school.

"I'm almost finished. The Professor and I decided it would be best to leave the circus aspect of our lives out of the application process so I'm setting it up to look like we were already a school but the building burned down a few months ago and instead of rebuilding the Professor decided to relocate to his family estate."

"That sounds very, involved."

To be honest it sounded overly complex and slightly illegal but he wasn't about to say that. Instead Piotr stole a piece of celery from Kitty's plate while he kissed her cheek.

The next day found the mutants in the hanger dressed in their uniforms. Having thrown the end of summer party meant honoring another circus tradition. The yearly group photo. Before they loaded the train for the last time the mutants would gather in front of the train engine. Wearing their performance outfits and holding props the group would stand, kneel, or sit while Forge set the timer on his camera, all the while shouting for people to move in closer or smile bigger. Once he was satisfied he would press the button and run to join the photo.

Now instead of the engine they stood in front of the Black Bird. Their bright show costumes were replaced with black uniforms and the only props were yellow belts and steel toed boots. Forge yelled at Jamie to move closer to Sam, for Kurt to stop making a weird face and for everyone to bunch closer together if they didn't want to be cut out of the picture. Satisfied with everyone he set the timer and quickly found a spot next to Jubilee, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders with a grin.

They all watched the light blink faster and faster as they held their poses. Once the flash went off Forge yelled for everyone to stay put as he reset the camera for another picture just incase the first didn't turn out alright.

"Now that's over and everyone's already dressed how about a quick training session."

The dangerous look in his eye kept anyone from arguing with Logan. Five minutes later they were in the danger room playing a game of power tag. From the observation deck the Professor watched them with growing pride. The future was uncertain but Xavier knew his students would be alright. They were strong and had courage. More importantly they had each other.

They were once a circus and they were now a team, but they would always be a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that's it for the Big Top. My goal in writing this story was to take the mutants from the circus to becoming the X-Men and I think I've done that. Thanks for everything and as always please review.


End file.
